The Belladona
by darkangel6021
Summary: Summary: When six friends come to England for a tournament, they never expected to get involved with vampire, ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization, all within a short time! While dealing with the supernatural, one of them accidentally becomes a vampire! New chapter out. Read and review plz! Review especially!
1. Prologue

Summary: When six friends come to England for a tournament, they never expected to get involved with vampire, ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization, all within a short time! While dealing with the supernatural, one of them accidentally becomes a vampire! Read to find out!

* * *

The Belladonna

by Darkangel6021

Prologue

* * *

It was late at night in London, the moon illuminating over the peaceful city, when suddenly a silhouette of a person appeared moving unbelievably fast yet gracefully through the streets. It continued with its speed until it finally stopped at a worn-down building, revealing himself to be a vampire in his twenties, with blonde shoulder-length hair, pale skin and pink reddish eyes.

The man stepped into the building, his eyes darting round, looking for something...more precisely, someone.

"Ah, you have returned Jasper. I assume you have good news?" A deep Romanian accent voice asked, his voice echoing throughout the building.

The vampire known as Jasper stood still, trying to see where the one who spoke was. Just then, a figure appeared walking towards him, clad in Wallachian armour. As soon at he saw this regal figure, Jasper went down on one knee and bowed before him.

"Master. I have confirmed everything. It will arrive within two days from now at the British Museum where there will be an opening ceremony of its arrival," Jasper explained, and he brings his head up to stare at the figure, now standing right in front of him.

"Excellent. All is going according to plan," the figure said as he gestured with his hand for Jasper to stand.

"But sir; it appears that the Leader of the Hellsing Organization and its pet vampire Alucard will be there. I fear that they might cause some problems..."

"Nonsense! In fact, with them about it will make things a little more...interesting." The figure said casually before becoming serious, his eyes glowing red. "Go and tell our fellow comrades to be prepared within two days from now. And remember, no matter what, we _must_ get that item!"

"A...as you wish, Master," Jasper finally spoke up before running off to relay the information to the others.

As soon as Jasper left, the mysterious figure smirked, revealing his fangs. "Soon I will have the power that I need to defeat Alucard...no...' Vlad Dracula'," the figure said, the smirk never leaving his face as he chuckled maliciously to himself.

* * *

Well after being a user for...four to five years maybe, doing absolutely nothing, and only written a couple of stories(all unfinished and discontinued), I have decided at last to write a new story that I intend to finish. So please read and review and...hopefully you guys like it. ^^

Disclaimer: By the way, all Hellsing characters do not belong to me, they belong to Kouta Hirano. Oh and this story has no connection to both the manga or the anime episodes/OVAs. OC characters, as well as very minor ones, belong to me.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the first chapter of my fanfiction story, and a little bit longer than the prologue. But then again, aren't most prologues short? Anyway, read through and enjoy!

Summary: When six friends come to England for a tournament, they never expected to get involved with vampire, ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization, all within a short time! While dealing with the supernatural, one of them accidentally becomes a vampire! Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 1

_'Hello this is your captain speaking. We will be in London City Airport in about half an hour. Please prepare yourselves for landing.'_

Alexia sighed, already feeling restless. Despite that the plane ride was only a six hours journey, she hated the wait. Even with her college friends as well as being in first class didn't help the boredom that crept through her mind, like a spider crawling its way to its web.

Her childhood friend Joe saw the expression she had and rolled his eyes. "You know, if you're really that bored, you could've just watched a movie or listen to some music to keep you preoccupied like the rest of us Lex," he said in a reasonable tone.

"I did, but that just got me even more bored," Alexia said in a monotone voice. "So as soon as we land and get off the plane, the better."

"Hey Alexia! Are ya psyched about tomorrow's event? After all, its not every day that someone your age gets to the National Fencing championship to compete again other top fencers!" their other friend Benny asked, looking away from his game.

Alexia grinned. "You betcha! I've been waiting for this moment since I received that invite! Nothing satisfies me more than to face against worthy and skilled opponents and then defeating them without hesitation!" she then added melodramatically.

Joe sighed in exasperation. Sometimes he wondered why someone like her didn't do sports activities. For as long as he's known her, despite her skills, she would choose things such as art, design, metalworking and ICT for school work and activities instead of sports. Outside of both school and college however, she would do weight-training, fencing, artillery, and other activities that were considered too inappropriate for those under 20 years of age. Oh well, not like he should argue about it. Due to his father's career, he too did artillery practices as well as other combat skills in order to prepare himself in becoming a soldier.

"Well I on the other-hand am glad that this tournament is taking place in London. And that Alexia invited us to come along with her! I've heard that when it comes to shopping, London is the absolute must go!" A girl called Nichole said, who had just finished adjusting her make-up and now began to neaten up her hair.

"Oh please! The only reason you came was so you can have a vacation worth rubbing into other people's faces back at college; not to support our friend here!" Another girl named Sydney said, glaring hard at Nichole with distaste. Although the two were friends, they didn't always get along well.

"No of course not. I do want to support Lexi! Besides, I heard that the QUEEN is coming over! And if she sees how amazing Lexi's skills are, we might end up meeting her in person! Nichole squealed with delight while everyone else rolled their eyes at her. "Oh! I hope I brought my Gucci designer dress! I would feel so out of place if I didn't dress appropriately for this big event."

"I hate to break it to ya Nickie but…this ain't a fashion show that we're going to. It's a fencing tournament. Everyone will be looking at the competitors; not you," A voice behind Nichole spoke up before revealing himself to be none other than Ethan, Benny's cousin. Unfortunately, both boys had one thing in common; they both had a tendency to cause mischief.

Nichole growled. "I know that! I just thought that I could get some of the hot young British bachelor's attention and get some phone numbers," she then said with a smile.

Alexia groaned at the commotion that was occurring around her. Fortunately, she was used to it. Despite the huge different personalities as well as interests that they all had, they were still her best friends.

_'Ladies and Gentleman. We will now be arriving in London shortly. Please remain seated, put up your trays, turn off all electrical appliances and put your seatbelts on.'_

As they got their seatbelts on, they all knew that this trip was going to be memorable. What they didn't know was that this trip was also going to change their lives.

* * *

Oh boy, hate to think what's gonna happen while they're in London...hopefully Benny and Ethan won't do anything stupid! XD

Anyway, as dull as this chapter is, it gets more interesting afterwards. So ready on further, and review if you wish.


	3. Chapter 2

Another story with a very short time. And no, I didn't just write it all at once. This was done a while back, and it is also posted on my deviantart site, as well as some pictures that I made. Enjoy!

Summary: When six friends come to England for a tournament, they never expected to get involved with vampire, ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization, all within a short time! While dealing with the supernatural, one of them accidentally becomes a vampire! Read to find out!

Chapter 2

* * *

They had just got out of the airport, viewing their surroundings. Unfortunately, not everyone was impressed.

"What? No glamour? No cute taxi drivers? Why isn't there anything worth admiring, or more importantly why isn't there anyone out here worth showing my beauty to?" Nichole cried out, her shrills nearly deafening the others.

"Whoa! Chillax Nichole! We're only just outside of the airport! It's not like this is all of London," Alexia explained.

Joe nodded in agreement. "Lexi is right; we'll see more of London real soon," he said before becoming serious. "Now remember guys; what is the most important thing that we all have to remember?"

"Must get souvenirs!" Benny cried out, punching the air with his fist.

"Take loads of pictures?" Ethan guessed.

"Go to every night club!" Sydney replied, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Buy lots of fabulous outfits!" Nichole asked eagerly, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"No, no, no and no!" Joe said, groaning in frustration before looking at Alexia. "Please tell me you know what the right answer is."

"Uh…. beat all of my opponents at the tournament?" Alexia said, smirking.

"Alexia…." Joe growled, almost loosing his patience.

"Relax bro, I know; its 'don't do anything that may get us all into trouble'," she then said, rolling her eyes while smiling.

"Right! After all, remember that incident that happened last year?" Joe reminded them all

"Well to be fair, it _was_ Ethan and Benny's fault," Sydney responded. "After all, who would be dumb enough to not only paint and glue over the play props right before the performance, but to also forget to clear away the evidence."

"And whilst all of us besides Joe tried to clear the evidence away, we ended up getting caught!" Alexia finished the rest of the tale before looking at Joe. "By the way, how in the world did _you_ get in trouble?"

"Simple, with my dad," he answered. "He argues with me a lot! Always asking me why I hang around with 'trouble-makers', and why I allow you to get involved in their mess!"

Alexia frowned. "Let me guess; being not only my father's closest friend, but also me being the owner of a very important company for the military, he wants me to be a respectable, decent and serious 'young lady' right?" she began saying, with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "One he shouldn't have to be concerned with the way I behave because he thinks it's 'what my father would've wanted' and two; you should follow your guts, not what your father always tells you. Besides one of these days you're gonna have to make these sorts of decisions yourself when you do become a commander."

"You mean _if_ I do. I'm having enough trouble in becoming a soldier," Joe said before sighing. "You know, sometimes I think my dad wishes that I were more like you. Or better yet, wishes that you were his daughter."

Before Alexia could respond, Sydney began calling out to them. "Hey guys. Less talking, more exploring around London. Now lets go while it's still the afternoon!" she said while everyone else was anxious to get to the hotel before starting the exploration.

Alexia sighed before holding Joe's hand comfortingly. "Come on, let's go to our hotel. After all, we didn't come all this way just to be depressed right?" she said while smiling at him.

Seeing that she was right, Joe smiled and squeezed her hands in response before following the others.

After taking ten minutes of finding a taxi, within half an hour they had made it to the 41 Hotel where Alexia made reservations for six Executive Hospitality suits, with room services included. After they dumped their luggage into their rooms, they immediately headed off to do a bit of exploration.

"You are so lucky Lexi! Not only do you get invited to amazing events, but you also can afford such luxurious hotel rooms and much more!" Nichole exclaimed, carrying at least five bags worth of clothes that she bought during their two hours excursion.

"Only because of my family's fortune as well as the company being well known. I'm only known for being the young owner to the industry," Alexia began explaining. "And besides, aren't you rich yourself?"

"Yeah but my family isn't as popular as yours!" Nichole reasoned, with a high pitch tone in her voice.

"Hey guys! Why don't we finish the day with a small game of crazy golf! It'll be fun!" Benny called out, pointing to mini golf course.

"Aren't we a bit too old to play that kind of child's play?" Alexia asked.

"What? Not much of challenge for you Lexi? Or maybe it's because you know that we could easily beat you in this game," Benny then remarked with a smirk on his face.

"Yep, that's it! She's too chicken to play golf with us!" Ethan said, smirking as well.

Alexia growled. There were two things she hated in life; loosing a challenge and being made fun of or being called weak. "Okay then, you wanna play? Then let's play!" she said with a dark and menacing tone in her voice.

Both Benny and Ethan suddenly felt a cold chill in the air as they saw their friend stomp over to the crazy golf course and asking the manager for three golf clubs and some balls. It was as if they brought forth a demon from hell!

Alexia suddenly spun round to look at them with an evil grin. "Well? Are you two gonna play or what!" She said, her voice sounding demonic.

"Uh y-yes…r-r-right away!" The both said, too terrified to reason with her or to apologize for aggravating her. Instead, they just quickly rushed over to play on the crazy golf course before Alexia got even more riled up.

So for thirty minutes they played the game, all three were neck-and neck with the scores while the remaining three just stood by watching the scene. Right now, they were at the last hole, which also happened to be the most complicated.

"Alright then! Looks to me that if I get this in one shot, I win big time!" Alexia said with confidence, her competitive side taking over.

"Are you kidding me? It's impossible to make a hole in one! Especially with those many obstacles!" Ethan exclaimed. "Trust me, you aren't going to make it!"

Instead of responding, she took a great big swings of her club and with tremendous force, hit the ball with flew past all the complicated obstacles, flew _over_ the hole and ended up…. aiming straight towards an incoming posh black car, which hit and broke the front window!

Seeing where the ball had landed, Alexia suddenly went pale, looking both scared and horrified at what she had just done. All the others did the same thing.

"LEXI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" her friends screamed at her while she looked at them with slight guilt and fear.

"I-I'm pretty sure if we just explain to the drive in a slow and subtle fashion, they will understand and show us mercy...," Alexia began, feeling nervous.

"WHO THE HELL BROKE THIS WINDOW!" a loud and furious voice screamed out from the car, opening the back of the car to reveal a young woman in her early twenties, with dark skin, long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes wearing a black suit as well as some sort of unusual tie with a silver cross around her neck. Unfortunately her enraged appearance caused the college group to shiver in fear.

At this point, two men in black suits wearing dark sunglasses came out of the front car, one rubbing his head from the impact of the golf ball while the other brushed off bits of glass from his suit, and began looking to the direction that the ball came from. One of them unfortunately spotted the group. "Sir, over there!" he said, pointing directly at Alexia.

"So...what should we do?" Sydney asked, unsure of what to do.

"What we always do best at….RUN!" Benny said before running off at full speed followed by Ethan. Everyone else did the same.

"Oi! You there! Stop!" the two men called out, running after them.

Nichole looked behind her. "They're gaining on us you guys! What are we going to do?" she asked, panicking.

Alexia looked around until her eyes came across a group of tourists. "Guys! Head straight through those people, that way, we have a chance to loose those guys!"

"But I hate going through crowds! Can't we just grab a bus or something?" Nichole asked.

"This is no time to be a pansy Nichole! We have to bulldoze our way through them!" Alexia cried out in frustration.

"Well I guess that plan is better than anything so…let's go through!" Sydney said before running straight through the crowd.

Within minutes, everyone else followed onwards, pushing through the crowd in order to get to the other side and try to outrun the two men.

While everyone else managed to get through, Nichole on the other-hand had problems due to the bags she was carrying. Alexia groaned before grabbing some of Nichole's purchases out of her grip and flung them over her shoulder before grabbing hold of her hand and dragged her through the crowd. Within minutes, they all managed to get through to the other-side, giving them a good change to run as fast as they could and loose the two men in black.

"So…do you think…we lost…them?" Ethan asked while trying to take deep breaths of air. After thirty minutes of running, they managed to race back to the hotel and were now in the hallways just outside their rooms.

"I should think so. I highly doubt that they would be looking for us in a five star hotel," Sydney explained.

Joe sighed. "Even so, I don't think we should relax just yet. They may try looking for us again tomorrow," he began to say. "But for now, we should just get some rest. After all, we have a big day tomorrow, especially you Alexia. I just hope you don't cause any more trouble like you did today." Alexia frowned and had her head down in shame.

Knowing that Joe was right, they all nodded their heads in agreement before heading to their rooms. While in her room, Alexia began to think through on today's incident, hoping that she _or_ her friends would never have to face that woman any time soon.

Oh boy…. how wrong she was.

* * *

Well another chapter put up, and a lot more to go. Hopefully the chapters are both humorous as well as well as entertaining. Read and review please.


	4. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, a much longer on, with a few sword fights, and introducing one character you all know so well from Hellsing. And to be fair, I did just give out a clue who it was. So...have fun reading!

Summary: When six friends come to England for a tournament, they never expected to get involved with vampire, ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization, all within a short time! While dealing with the supernatural, one of them accidentally becomes a vampire! Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 3

The Next Day...

It was seven in the morning and the whole gang were having their breakfasts in their rooms. Everyone except Alexia were having the classic breakfast while she had fruit salad and cocoa pops. Knowing that the competition would be tough, she needed to eat a healthy meal that would give her energy and not slow her down.

As soon as they all finished eating and getting dressed, they immediately set off towards Buckingham Palace, where the fencing tournament would take place around ten. From what they all heard, this tournament was unusual as well as being restricted from public viewing. What made this unique was that not only the very best fencers in the world were selected, but that the rules were very different. In fact, if it weren't for the swords that were being used extremely dull and safe, they would've thought that this was a battle arena and not a tournament.

Nevertheless, Alexia was still excited. Of all the tournaments she had ever entered, she knew they would be nothing compared to what she was entering this very moment. It would be a tournament that will never be forgotten. A tournament that she would refuse to be defeated or back down. She was going to give it everything she had, every strength, stealth and speed would be put down into this one tournament.

Within minutes, they all reached the Buckingham Palace where a young man in a regal uniform was standing right next to one of the palace guards, waiting patiently for those competing in the tournament. As soon as Alexia handed him her royal invitation and explained that her friends were here on her request, the young man nodded his head and led them to a side gate where they entered and were then escorted by another man.

No sooner had they entered the Palace grounds, they arrived at a room where almost every competitor were either sitting down standing, having tea or talking to each other. Once Alexia and the others entered, the competitors turned to look at the newcomers and widened their eyes. As it turned out, Alexia was the youngest fencer in the tournament, being only 18. Seeing how young they all were, yet unsure which one was to compete, they began whispering to one another about how young their other opponent was as well as scoffing at the idea that a young person was capable of being a skilled fencer.

"Wow...guess they're not too happy to see someone so young invited to the tournament huh," Benny remarked, noticing the look of distaste that some of the contestants had.

"Most likely. I think it's safe to say that there has never been someone so young as us to enter such a high-class and secluded tournament as this," Sydney responded, taking sideways glances at the people.

Alexia grinned. "Excellent! The more older contestants I defeat, the more victorious it will be!" she said with confidence.

"I somehow feel pity for these contestants. I mean, imagine getting defeated by someone younger than yourself. Must be humiliating if you ask me," Joe said.

"Excuse me, but which one of you is a contestant?" A middle-aged gentleman with a handlebar moustache stepped up, looking well dressed yet snobbish at the same time. He eyed them with curiosity.

With a grin still on her face, Alexia stepped up to the gentleman. "That'll be me; my name is Alexia Hunter. And who might you be sir?"

"I am Sir James Middleton. Though I must say, it is quite...unusual for someone your age to attend such an advanced fencing tournament. I always assumed that this was for mature and well-bred aristocrats, not for young 'delinquents'," he said with a smug look.

At this point, both Ethan and Benny had to restrain Joe from attacking Sir Middleton. If there was one thing he hated more than snobs, it was snobs that tried to badmouth his friends, especially Alexia.

Alexia however, continued to smirk. "Well I am a superb fencer, winning twenty National Championships in the US, five Internationals in China and three more in Russia, which brought to the attention of your Queen who by the way sent me a personal royal invitation to this magnificent tournament," she explained with pride to the wide-eyed Middleton. "However this is my first time being in England, so I am looking forward to this event. Oh by the way, I am really looking forward to when we compete against each other, and when I gracefully make you land flat on your ass for all to see."

With that said, she smoothly walked past him with her friends following behind, trying so hard not to laugh. Once they got to a corner of the room however, they bursted with laughter.

"Whoa man! Nice come-back Lexi!" Benny said, patting her on the back before walking towards a plate of sandwiches and started stuffing his face.

"Yeah! I mean you totally made him speechless! I almost thought he would have a heart attack after you told him how many tournaments you've won in the past," remarked Ethan while getting himself some appetizers as well.

"Well he deserved it. I don't allow scum to walk away without at least being insulted...or humiliated," Alexia explained while slowly drinking a glass of water.

"Just make sure not to go too far with the insults Lexi. After all, some are either Lords or Knights and I'm pretty sure there are high consequences for saying anything inappropriate to one of them," Joe reasoned, though was secretly pleased with her.

"Yeah, like chopping off your head!" Nichole exclaimed with fear and suspense.

Sydney looked at Nichole as though she'd grown an extra head. "Uh Nickie, they stopped doing that in 1747," she said.

Nichole rubbed her head in embarrassment.

Just then, two royal guards appeared at the entrance. "Greetings contestants. Please follow me to the room downstairs so you can organize yourselves and have a small practice session while you all wait for the remaining contestants," one of the guards announced.

"And for those of you who are here as guests, please follow me to the fencing room so you can be seated," said the second guard.

Alexia turned to her friends. "Well, looks like I have to leave you guys why I go and get myself organized and ready," she then said casually.

"Looks like it. Well good luck out there, and we'll meet you after the tournament is finished," Joe said.

Alexia nodded in response before following the guard as well as the other contestants to the practice room.

Although the swords and masks were provided for the tournament, the contestants still has to bring some of their protective gear and well as their glove. Much like the other contestants, Alexia had already put on most of her outfit. All she needed to do was to put her glove on, pick up a sword and a mask and put the mask on before doing some practising so she could get use to the feel of the sword.

After a few minutes of handling the sword and getting use to the weight of it, Alexia then noticed that the remaining contestant had already arrived, wearing their gear and carrying a sword. One of the contests however caught her eyes. This person was a woman, though she couldn't see what she looked like due to wearing a mask, but was wearing an outfit that seemed to have been made for men. But what caught Alexia's attention was this woman's dominating aura and the way she stood with pride and confidence, much like an authority figure.

At that moment, the same royal guard that escorted them to this room appeared again. "Contestants, you may now enter the tournament room. Please, follow me single file," he said before turning round and slowly walking towards the tournament room. Shortly afterwards, one contestant followed the guard before another followed after. Alexia followed after the fifth contestant.

It didn't take too long before the guard walked towards two large mahogany doors where two more guard stood beside each side. Seeing their arrival, the two guards opened the doors, allowing them to enter the tournament room, where a handful of people were there to watch, including the Queen herself seated up in the box seat.

As soon as all twenty contestants entered the room and stood side-by-side in one line, a man in his forties, clearly a referee, and a younger man in his early thirties appeared and positioned themselves in front of them.

"Hello, and welcome to this year's International Fencing Tournament. This year, we have three new contestants; two from Russia, and one from the United States," the young man spoke while indicating towards two of the fencers before indicating Alexia. It was then that she assumed that this man was an announcer.

"We also welcome our former champion from last year; Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," the announcer then said, indicating to the mysterious masked woman that Alexia briefly saw.

Seeing the former champion made Alexia feel even more excited. If this Integra person had won last year's tournament, then there was no doubt in her mind that this would be a challenge worth taking if she competed against her.

Now it was the referee's turn to speak. "Will the contestants please go and stand next to the wall and wait while we call out two challengers."

After bowing their heads in response, the fencers walked to the right hand side of the wall and waited patiently for their names to be called.

The announcer looked at his clipboard before looking up. "Our first two challengers will be...Alexia 'Bella' Hunter from New York, America, and Sir James Middleton from London, England," he called out.

Alexia smirked through the mask. Of all the contestants that the announcer chose, he chose the one person that she was looking forward to defeat and humiliate. Without hesitation she stepped up towards the centre of the room, along with Sir James, who strode forward with confidence.

The referee was on the other side of the wall, standing just across from the two fencers, right next to the score board. "Now remember, no wrestling with each other. Just using your swords to 'attack' your opponent. You have to score twenty points to win."

Both Alexia and Middleton nodded a 'yes' in response, before saluting to him. Then they stepped towards each other at arms length and did the same thing.

"Such a shame, and to think you were so excited to play in this tournament. Well too bad for you, cause I am going to win this match with ease, little brat," Sir Middleton whispered.

Alexia narrowed her eyes when he said 'little brat', but controlled herself and continued to smirk. "Really? I was just about to say the same thing to you, you snobbish Englishman," she replied before walking over to her position. Sir Middleton glared at her, but nevertheless did the same thing.

The referee waited patiently until both fencers were in position and were in their sword fighting stances. Then as soon as they were in correct position, the referee brought his arm up and signalled the fencers to start the first match.

At first the sword fight between the two was casual, almost effortless as their swords clashed one another, but then Sir Middleton saw an opening and immediately took a plunge. However, to everyone's amazement, Alexia swiftly dodged the attack, twirled right around behind Middleton and hit him on the side within less than a minute!

They couldn't believe their eyes! How was this young lady capable of moving so fast? While the audience and the fencers were shocked, only a few people remained calm and unfazed; Alexia's friends, the Queen and the former champion of last year's match.

During the rest of the match, Middleton's movements became more forceful and serious, trying to get at Alexia's weak spots. He managed to get at least three or four hits, though it seemed as thought she was allowing them, however most times she managed to either dodge or block the attacks and quickly hit him either on the front or side of the chest. On a couple occasions, she even got him to fall flat on his butt. It was obvious that she was toying with him, which angered Sir James even more. Within five minutes, the first match had already finished, with Alexia getting twenty points and Sir Middleton only getting five.

"And the winner is Alexia Hunter!" the announcer called out as Alexia saluted to the referee before her opponent then partially removed her mask to show Sir Middleton her victory smirk. Middleton growled in anger but nevertheless saluted back before storming off to the corner of the room.

The rest of the tournament went on as usual, different fencers competing against each other. Alexia went through at least three more, two going through really smoothly, however had a rough time when going against one of the Russians. Still, she made it through five points ahead of her opponent. After thirty to forty minutes of the game, only two fencers were left; Alexia and Sir Integra.

"And now for the final fencing match! Will our last two remaining contestants please step forward," the announcer called out.

So the two stepped forward casually, saluted the referee before turning to face each other at arms length. They stood still, staring at each other for a moment before bringing their swords up and saluting each other before getting into position. It wasn't long before the referee checked them that he gave them the signal to begin.

They started off quick and simple, sparing with one another to get an idea on the other person's character and skill. Even though this was a tournament, out of all the other contestants she had to face, Integra was by far the greatest, and most fun, opponent ever!

After that small spar moment, they started to kick it up a notch, their swords clashing against each other while their footing speeded up. Their movements became more forceful as the blades made contact with each other, making clinking noises like wind chimes. It was as though their lives depended on it. It didn't take too long for Alexia to find an opening on the left-hand side underneath Integra's arms, giving her the opportunity to strike.

Though before Alexia had a chance to hit her opponent on the side, Integra blocked her attack, pushed her sword hard to one side, forcing her arm to be pushed away, before hitting her square in the chest. The impact was so surprising that Alexia was flung over a couple feet away, landing flat on her back. Some of the audience, including Alexia's friends, glanced at her to see if she was alright while others applauded Integra for her excellent manoeuvre.

As Alexia began to get up, she could see Sir Middleton grinning in the corner, pleased to see that someone managed to hit her first. Despite feeling the need to punch Sir Middleton in the face, the tournament was still going on and she still was competing against Sir Integra, who as it turns out was much more skilled in fencing than she had first thought. Now back on her feet, she readied herself once more, this time putting more effort into the tournament.

Within ten minutes of the game, both players were now neck-and-neck from each other, with only needing one point to win. Alexia stood her ground, panting from exhaustion while her opponent was doing the same thing, though not as obvious as her. She saw that with the skills that she normally used while playing a match, she would stand no chance against this person. It was at that point that she had no options but to use a secret technique that her grandfather had taught and trained her few years ago. It was a hard technique, but it was something that she had mastered well, like her father and grandfather before her.

The referee signalled them to be in position one last time. Both players did so, however Alexia changed her footing slightly while positioning her sword at a peculiar angle. She then took deep, controlled breaths as she cleared her mind and allowed her natural sword fighting instincts to come forth. Then, with a swift motion of his hand, he signalled them to start.

Suddenly, both players were clashing their swords together like lighting while their movements were quick and swift like falcons. They moved so quickly, it was hard to keep track of their movements. There were moments where it seemed Integra had the upper hand, but Alexia's speed seemed to have gotten faster as she constantly avoided any hits that for an ordinary fencer, it would've been unavoidable. Even her blocks had become quick and firm. In fact, Integra seemed to be having a harder time keeping a firm grip on the sword due to Alexia's sudden strength. It was as though someone had given her an energy boost. Not only that, but the way that she and the sword moved together in in unison, it was as though they were joined as one. What happened next however became a huge surprise.

As Integra tried to block and put force to Alexia's sword to move it away, instead of the sword being pushed away, Alexia twirled her sword around Integra's, avoiding the hit in the process, forced the sword upwards this time, causing the sword that Integra momentarily had to fly up into the air, giving Alexia the moment to grasp that sword as well and have both of them diagonally placed on Integra's shoulder close to her neck, making a perfect 'X' mark with the swords.

For a minute, everything was silent except for Alexia's heavy breathing. Both the audience, the fencers, the announcer and referee, and the Queen were mesmerized by this performance. Even Alexia's buddies were shocked, for they had never seen her make a move like that before. Then, before anyone else could move or say anything, Alexia removed the swords away from Integra's neck and stuck her hand out to her for a friendly handshake. At first, Integra stood still and unresponsive, but then she relaxed and shook her hands as a sign of acknowledgement and respect.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am please to announce that the winner of this year's International Fencing Tournament is Alexia 'Bella' Hunter!" the announcer finally cried out while motioning to Alexia who saluted in respect to the referee before saluting to Sir Integra, then bowing to the audience.

While everyone else was either applauding or grumbling, mainly Sir Middleton who at that moment stormed out of the room in a fit of rage, Alexia's friends clapped and cheered for her victory. Even the queen herself stood up and clapped her hands in applause.

"You played extremely well Miss Hunter," Integra Hellsing commented behind Alexia as both began to remove their fencing helmets.

"Why thank you Sir Hellsing, you didn't play badly yourself," Alexia responded, finally removing her helmet before turning round to face the woman she had just competed with. However what she saw next, froze her still.

For facing her, was the very same blonde-haired woman that she and her friends briefly met yesterday! Sir Integra, who instantly recognised Alexia the moment she turned, was briefly shocked before her expression turned really dark and glared hard at the young girl.

The others recognised Integra as well and immediately ducked underneath their seats, yet were extremely nervous for their friend who was still standing directly in front of the woman they angered. Now that they were trapped in one building, they knew that there was no way that they could escape this Iron Lady's wrath.

Despite the fact that the woman whose car window she broke was staring at her with an icy glare, only two words could come out of Alexia's mouth while the colour drained from her face.

"Oh...crap!"

* * *

Oh no! Alexia is so busted! What's gonna happen to her now? Of course I know what happens but...if I told ya what happened, that would be spoiling everything now wouldn't it. Anyways, read and review.


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: When six friends come to England for a tournament, they never expected to get involved with vampire, ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization, all within a short time! While dealing with the supernatural, one of them accidentally becomes a vampire! Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 4

Alexia had no clue as to how long she was in the room for, but it certainly felt like hours with the way that Sir Integra kept hounding at her about yesterday's incident. Normally with arguments or quarrels that she had to encounter, she would often block out half of the other person's words before arguing right back at them, but this was totally different. She may as well been shut in with a pack of fierce wild dogs that were out for blood! All Alexia could do was just sit in the seat she was occupied in with fear and pray that this would end soon and that she'd make it out in one piece.

After receiving the trophy award for winning in the tournament, Sir Hellsing immediately came up and 'asked' Alexia to follow her to one of the spare rooms that the Buckingham Palace had. At that point, she just wished she could crawl away from the 'Dragon Lady' and escape through security with her friends before she entered Hell.

"No only that Miss Hunter, but your little stunt wasted three hours of my time! Not to mention that my car is now in need of repairs both inside and out!"

"Well to be fair, it wasn't the highlight of my time either," Alexia said in hopes of reasoning with her. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Integra glared hard at Alexia who slinked back into her seat. "Since the damage was caused by you, you're going to have to pay the bill for that!" Sir Integra stated.

Alexia blinked. "Wait a minute, that's it? Cause if that's all you want me to do then fine. I can pay for the damage easily," she said, relaxing slightly.

"I'm afraid that's not all I'm going to be expecting from you," Integra began to say.

Before Alexia could ask, there was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal an elderly man in his sixties, wearing a suit while wheeling in a trolley with tea cups, tea kettle, milk and sugar and a plate of biscuits. Judging my his appearance, Alexia could only assume that he was a butler.

"Good day Sir Integra, would you care for some tea?" the elderly butler asked.

"Yes, thank you Walter," Integra replied, not taking her eyes off of Alexia, who was still anxious by what else this woman wanted from her.

After he prepared and served the tea to Integra, he then looked towards Alexia. "Would you care for some tea Miss Hunter?" the man known as Walter asked.

"Uh...sure, thank you," she said, still somewhat lost in thought. "With two teaspoons of sugar if you don't mind."

Walter bowed his head slightly before preparing her tea. While he was doing that, Alexia began speaking to Integra. "So...what is it that you want from me?" She asked.

Integra smirked. "I take it that you are somehow related to the Hunter family who own the 'Hunter's Weapon Industry' are you not?" she asked.

Alexia blinked. "Well...yeah, as a matter of fact I'm the owner of the company," she explained just as Walter gave her her cup of tea. "Just became the new owner several months ago after my grandfather's death."

Integra's eyes widened slightly before reverting back to normal. "I see, well then this conversation will be much easier than I thought," she said before bringing out a file and opening it.

Now Alexia was confused. "Um excuse me, but what exactly is it that you want from me?" she asked, getting slightly impatient while sipping her tea.

"Two months ago, I ordered several boxes of firearms along with silver, titanium, uranium and Macedonian silver with mercury tipped bullets from your company," Integra began explaining while handing Alexia a form with the orders listed. "However they are taking far too long to arrive."

Alexia sat in her seat, staring blankly at the woman. "...Seriously lady, what EXACTLY is it that you do?" she asked, looking at the list of weapons. She couldn't believe that some knight, a female no less, would need these special weapons made specifically for battle. For a moment there, she thought that this Iron Lady was involved in some dodgy business.

"I'm afraid that is confidential. However, let me assure you that your grandfather knew what my family's job was and has given us supplies before," Integra assured before showing her another file, contain past deliveries as well as her grandfather's signatures, meaning that he agreed to sending them these weapons.

After looking through the files carefully, Alexia sighed. "Alright, I guess they are all in order. I suppose you want me to call my company and have them move you up to the front of the list and have the order sent to you in a few days then."

"Yes, and allow me to pay only half of the price," Integra said with a smirk.

"What? Are you nuts! What makes you think that you can only pay me half price?" Alexia asked, jumping from her seat and preparing to argue with her.

"So do you prefer to being in prison for vandalism as well as running away from the scene of the crime?"

Well, that certainly stopped Alexia in her tracks. After remembering that incident yesterday, she just sulked back into her seat. "Fine, I'll let you pay half price."

Integra smiled in victory. "Good, now as much as I would like to discuss more about our business I'm afraid I have more important issues at hand. Perhaps we can discuss more tonight at the British Museum," she suggested.

Alexia's eyes widened, realizing that she had almost forgot that tonight at eight, there was going to be a special Opening Ceremony for this new exhibit piece that the Queen had arranged. There was to be a buffet as well and that all contestants from this tournament were to attend to see this exclusive, and perhaps extraordinary find before being viewed by the public. Also, since she was the winner of this year's tournament, it was crucial for her to attend. What made this even more special was that the Queen herself was going to attend this Ceremony and personally unveil the item.

Alexia quickly snapped out of her thoughts before looking back at Integra. "Yes, of course. Sooner the better I always say," she quickly responded.

Just then, noises her heard outside right before the door opened, revealing Joe who was followed by Ethan, Benny and Sydney with Nichole following behind. All with determined looks on their faces.

Joe went right up to Integra. "Alright there Lady, I don't care how high-and-mighty you are or that Lexi may be at fault, but we aren't just gonna stand in some corner while you antagonize her by using your status as a trump card!" he said , causing both Ethan and Benny to cover his mouth with haste and drag him away before he could make things worse for their friend, as well as for themselves.

"Uh, what he means is that...please don't drag her to the Bloody Towers and have her tortured and killed," Benny quickly respond, sweating a lot.

"Don't forget to mention about the dumping her headless body in some field or sewer," Ethan added quickly while keeping a firm grip on Joe, who was trying to move out of his hold.

"Hey I thought I told you guys that they don't do decapitations any more!" Sydney reminded them.

"And besides, weren't you two responsible for Lexi to get all riled up, causing her to hit that ball which caused this whole mess anyway?" Nichole mentioned, reminding them on how it began.

"Well maybe they still do that, just that the whole world doesn't know yet. Also could you please leave us out of these things just once! Benny then said, wishing that he could strangle Nichole before she was able to blurt out more secrets.

"Oi guys! Chillax will ya? She's not gonna torture and kill me then dump me somewhere," Alexia explained, feeling extremely embarrassed for her friends' sudden accusational outbursts as well as their random assumptions.

They all stood where they were, looking surprised. "She isn't?"

"No I am not," Sir Integra said before standing up, glaring at the others. "However I can arrange that for you if you wish."

"No thanks! We're good!" both Benny and Ethan said before cowering behind Sydney, letting go of Joe in the process.

Integra smirked. "I thought you might say that,"she said before turning to look at Alexia. "Well then, I shall see you tonight at the Museum. We can discuss more about our business then."

"Certainly, I shall call my company as soon as possible and I'll let you know of the details tonight," Alexia said, standing up from her seat.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to," Integra said before walking out of the room. "Let's go Walter."

"Yes Sir Integra," he said before taking the tea-set and following after Integra, leaving the teens where they were.

After about a minute or two of silence, Alexia finally let out a groan and slumped back into her seat before thinking to herself, 'Oh brother! Could this day get any worse?'

* * *

Well, another chapter uploaded, and still more to put up! Dunno how much more I can put up now but...will be uploading all I have done this week!

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: When six friends come to England for a tournament, they never expected to get involved with vampire, ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization, all within a short time! While dealing with the supernatural, one of them accidentally becomes a vampire! Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 5

"So...why do we have to go through with this again?" Benny asked while fumbling with a black tie round his neck that he was forced into by Sydney, along with a black suit that made him look like a member of the 'Men in Black'.

It was now six-thirty in the evening and they were all getting dressed up for tonight's Opening Ceremony that was taking place down at the British Museum. While some were excited to go, a few of them were not.

"Cause I've been invited and they will be expecting all the fencers there, _incl__uding_ the winner which just happens to be me. Not to mention that I promised Sir Integra that I would be there to discuss more about the business deals," Alexia explained while going through a few outfits. Despite her preference in trouser-type outfits, Nichole insisted that she wore a dress and if she didn't, she would force her to go to a beautician place and give her the full make-up treatment. Something that Alexia REALLY despised.

"That still doesn't explain as to why _we_ have to come along to this event as well," Ethan said, feeling really uncomfortable in the suit he was in. He was dressed up in the same suit as his cousin.

"Cause I am not going to go through this thing on my own! I'd rather let Hell freeze over than that, especially since Sir Integra will be there!" Alexia screamed out, throwing clothes on the floor in frustration.

"You mean the 'Dragon Lady'. I mean honestly, I've met some people with evil glares in my life, but never ones like hers. I bet you anything that if the Devil met her, he'd be running back to hell! Or decided to put himself outta his misery and throw himself into a cross!" Benny exclaimed.

"Oh come on you two. I know this woman is scary and everything, but we can't let Lexi down. We promised that we would support and be with her at all time," Joe explained, in his military uniform that his father had forced him to bring.

"Joe's right you guys. Besides, I'm sure it won't be that bad. In fact, I'm sure we'll have the time of our lives!" Nichole said excitedly while twirling round, wearing a stunning red gown from the Dior collection with her hair fairly loose but held by an exotic flower clip.

"Nichole, the only reason you say that is because the Queen will be there, this event is exclusive and is unavailable for the public, and you saw three hot guys at the fencing tournament who are also going to be at the museum," Sydney said, who was wearing a royal blue dinner dress.

"Close; they asked if I would allow them to escort me round the museum. In fact, one of them gave me their phone number," Nichole said, squealing with delight.

Sydney slammed her head into her hands. "Oh great, I sense boyfriend number two hundred and fifty-six coming up," she groaned out. The boys did the same thing.

Suddenly they heard Alexia's screams of frustration. "Oh this is ridiculous! Out of all the outfits that I've brought, I can't find one suitable, or decent, outfit!" she cried out and she dumped everything on the floor by her feet before slumping down onto the floor. "I swear if I don't find something soon, I'll just have to go in a suit and pretend that I'm Anne Lennox with long black hair and blue and purple bangs!"

It was then that Nichole had a big grin on her face. "I think I have the perfect outfit for you Lexi," she said, the grin still there.

Alexia looked at her friend warily, as well as the rest of the group. "what kind of outfit?"

Instead of responding, Nichole went over to her closet, and pulled out a bag and opened it up to reveal a simple yet elegant black dinner dress, accompanied by bluish-purple elbow-length gloves. "This one is also one of Christian Dior's design, however the best thing about these is that it comes with leggings," she explained, still smiling.

Alexia took the outfit and eyed it for a moment. "...It will do I suppose," she finally said before walking off to the next room to change. Nichole at that point did a little victory dance.

Few minutes later, Alexia returned wearing the dress and looking very feminine. Even her friends were taken by her appearance, fore they rarely, if ever, see her like this.

Alexia sighed. "Well, now that I have an outfit, just need to add one more accessory to complete it," she said before walking over to a big leather trunk. When she opened it, it revealed to be a variety of weapons!

"Lexi! Why the hell did you bring all of those weapons of yours with you?" Joe asked, shocked by all the equipment.

"Well actually they belonged to my grandfather, and I only brought them cause I wanted to bring this to the event," she said as she took out a sabre with a gold and silver hilt, with a jewelled scabbard and a red belt, which she then strapped it round her waist. "Since all fencers are to bring with them their sword of choice as accessory, I am bringing my grandfather's sword as somewhat of a good luck charm."

"Whoa! Check out these babies!" Benny exclaimed, picking up a pair of old-fashioned pistols with modernized additions with excitement, but then looked puzzled at the belt filled with silver bullets. "Though followed by weird bullets."

"Cool guns! But what's with the additions?" Ethan asked, examining the design on one of the pistols.

"Dunno, they were something that my grandfather had designed and made. In fact all of these are hand-made by him. And will you put those back, they're not toys you know," Alexia scolded the two boys, now pouting before unwillingly putting them back. However when her back was turned, the two boys each placed a pistol in their inner jacket pocket as well as a few of the bullets so they could look and study them later.

"Hey Lexi, what are these?" Nichole asked, pulling out two small spray bottles from the side of the trunk.

Alexia looked at the bottles. "I have no idea, another one of gramp's mysterious creations I guess. Although it doesn't look like anything dangerous...maybe pepper spray."

"So...can I have these then?" Nichole asked hopefully.

"Okay I guess. Might be useful for you in case you get ex-boyfriend problems like last time. The incident which not only did you have to put a restraining order on the jerk, but I had to pay the hospital bill for the injuries I gave him after I stopped him from trying to attack you!" she explained.

Nichole felt ashamed and embarrassed, knowing that her friend was right. Out of all the boyfriends that she had dumped, twenty of them did not take them too well. Fortunately for her, Alexia always managed to appear at the right time and beat the crap out of them. Of course she did end up getting in trouble with the law as well as with the ex's families.

Seeing Nichole's guilt-ridden face, Alexia sighed and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Now come on, let's go to the museum and have a...reasonable time. Although I don't think I'm gonna be able to do that since I've got to meet Integra there. I'd rather face the rifle squad rather than the 'Dragon Lady'," she then said before sulking, causing everyone around her to laugh.

"Oh hey Alexia, I found this in the trunk, but it looks more like jewellery if ya ask me," Sydney said before handing her a old silver cross with Latin inscriptions on it, attached to a silver chain.

"Huh, guess this must've been some good-luck charm that my grandfather kept with him. I remembered that he kept quite a lot of crosses around the house," she said while examining the cross with interest, before putting it round her neck. "Well at least it makes a great accessory to my outfit."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, can we just go so we can get this over and done with? The sooner we go and see this 'spectacular' exhibit, the sooner we can get the heck outta there!"

"Yeah plus I'm starving!" Benny exclaimed. On cue, his stomach let out a humongous growl, causing everyone in the room to laugh their heads off.

After a few minutes of laughing, they all calmed down and headed out to the British Museum with raised spirits...

...unaware of the incoming doom that was to occur!

* * *

Another chapter in..next one will be longer, exciting, and best part is, our favourite characters will be coming up soon! So hopefully you all enjoy this chapter, and I will soon put up more chapters. Anyways, read and review.


	7. Chapter 6

Summary: When six friends come to England for a tournament, they never expected to get involved with vampire, ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization, all within a short time! While dealing with the supernatural, one of them accidentally becomes a vampire! Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 6

Thirty minutes later by taxi transportation, they had finally arrived at the museum, all elaborate and ready for this big event. Of course, anxious to get this day over and done with, they all climbed up the stairs and entered the museum.

From the looks of things, the ones that weren't from the tournament but were invited to this event were either royals or nobles, making Alexia and her friends one of a small few who weren't from that category. It was these types of event that all of them, except for Nichole, wished that they didn't have to take part. Nevertheless, they just decided to suck it up and try to enjoy the night.

It wasn't long before Nichole saw the young men that she had met at the tournament and immediately rushed over to meet with them. Next was Benny and Ethan to leave the group, for a few feet away from them, they had spotted trays of snacks and bite-size meals set on a long table. With quick haste, the hungry duo raced to the food faster than you could say 'hamburger'. That only left Alexia, Joe and Sydney standing in the middle of the room.

"So...does anyone wanna just walk about and look at the exhibitions that they have here?" Sydney asked half-heatedly.

"Well actually, I have to go and find Sir Integra and talk to her about the orders that she requested," Alexia explained, searching the room in hopes of spotting the 'Dragon Lady'. "You know, before she decides to have me killed in my sleep or something."

"I highly doubt she would do that," Joe reasoned, although had had some doubts as well.

"Hey Lexi, isn't that her over there next to those people?" Sydney said, point to one corner of the room.

Sure enough, there she was, fashionably dressed in a cream evening gown, with three other people along with her. One of which seemed to be emanating a mysterious yet dark aura, despite his handsome features. The other two, a man with long, ginger braided hair and an eye patch and a woman with short blonde hair, didn't seem threatening. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

Alexia sighed. "Well...looks like I'm gonna have to go over there and pray that I come out it with my sanity still intact," she said before marching over. Both Sydney and Joe soon followed after.

"Good evening Sir Integra," Alexia said, bowing in respect.

"Good evening Miss Hunter, I hope you have some good news to tell me," Integra said, getting right down to business.

"If you're referring to the order, I've arranged for them to be delivered as soon as possible. They say that it should take two to three days to get here. But if for some reason they still haven't yet arrived, inform me as soon as possible," she explained before taking out her business card with her number on it and giving it to Integra. She then looked at the other people. "So...these people are...?"

"They work for me," she simply stated. Alexia just nodded in understanding.

"Hi! My name is Seras Victoria!" the short young blonde said happily bouncing up to Alexia, catching her by surprise.

Next came the man with the braided hair. "And I am Captain Pip Bernadotte. It 'zis a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mademoiselle," he said, and was preparing to kiss her on the cheek.

However before Alexia could react, her friend Sydney got to him before her, followed by Joe who dragged her away from Pip. "Don't even think about it Buster. I'll have you know, we don't like people going into our personal spaces and if anyone tries to hit on any of my friends without their permission, I'll be sending them to another world of pain...followed by a trip to the hospital," she said while cracking her knuckles in hopes of intimidating the guy.

It seemed to have worked somewhat since Pip took a step back and put his hands up in submission, although he seemed to be smiling about it at well. "Whoa, easy there Mignonette. It waz only a greeting, honestly! Besides, I already have a girl to keep me company," he said, ending with a smirk before stretching his arm behind Seras and slapped her hind. Next thing that happened, Seras had grabbed Pip by his shirt collar and went on ranting and yelling at him, her face flushed. It was quite comical in everyone else's point of view.

While that scene continued, Alexia heard a deep chuckle behind her, turned around to find the tall mysterious yet handsome man who had previously stood right behind Sir Integra. "Ah those two, squabbling like little children. It's hard to imagine them as responsible adults," he said, looking amused.

He was a striking figure, with long black hair and smooth skin, but looking like the undertaker in his black suit. Yet what was mysterious about this person was not just the way he dresses, but the features on his face. He always seemed to wear this grin on his face, and not a pleasant one, while although his eyes were covered by his orange-red spectacles, it looked as though he was peering through her soul.

Alexia just shrugged. "Actually they act more like a married couple if ya ask me," she said to the man, who laughed in response. "And you are...?"

"My name is Alucard, I am a servant of Sir Hellsing," he said as he took a bow. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Hunter."

"Just Alexia will be fine, saying 'Miss Hunter' just makes me sound older than I am," she corrected just as a waiter came by with drinks on a tray. Alucard picked two of them off the tray and gave one to Alexia. "And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, though I would never had thought that you were Sir Integra's servant. you look more like her escort."

Alucard chuckled. "I can assure you that I'm not. My master refuses to be involved in a relationship with anyone due to her duty to her country, and I am just someone who carries out her orders and looks fashionable."

"More like the undertaker if ya ask me," she quietly muttered before taking a sip of her drink. No sooner did she do that, her face showed surprised and disgust, trying hard not to spit it out. "Gah! What the hell is this stuff?" she asked after she finished swallowing.

"Red wine; Bunello di Montalcino if I'm not mistaken," he said with a psychotic grin on his face, amused at the scene before him. Although he wasn't fond of Americans and their behaviours, this young American girl was very amusing.

Alexia grimaced at the wine she tasted before putting it down on a nearby table. "Tastes more like off grape juice with alcohol if you ask me."

Just then, both Ethan and Benny came up with plates full of food in their hands. "Hey guys, what's up? Anything interesting that we'd hate to miss?" Benny asked before noticing Pip and Seras. "Hey, whose the French dude with the girly braid and the cute blonde?

Well as you could imagine, Pip bristling after Benny's remark about his hair while Seras blushed beet red, embarrassed by the comment. Of course Benny also received a glare from Sydney before getting hit hard on the head with her fist.

At that point, Nichole came over. "Hey guys, are you all having...?" she began before she noticed Pip. "Oooh, he's kinda cute!"

Sydney frowned. "Girl don't even think about it, you're half his age!" she said, glaring down at her.

Nichole just pouted.

At that moment, the announcer from the tournament tapped the glass he was holding with a fork to get everyone's attention.

"And now Ladies and Gentleman, we are proud to announce that the Queen will soon cut the ribbon and unveil our newest exhibition piece; the 'Vermiculus Nectar de Andromeda'!" the announcer said, receiving several claps from the crowd while the Queen herself went up to the stadium where a red ribbon which held a rope to a pole that connected to something that was covered with a cloth. Meanwhile, both Alexia, Benny, Ethan and Sydney were bored to death but nonetheless clapped their hands while Nichole stared with excitement and Joe clapped along with the rest of the crowd.

However, before the Queen could even reveal the exhibition piece, the power went out leaving everyone in darkness, followed by screams, windows smashing. With only the night-lights from outside shinning through, everyone could a group of people with strange glowing red eyes rush in with quick speed, followed by slow moving entities.

While most of the guests screamed in fear while moving far away from the mysterious group, few of them however stood their ground and waited to see what would happen. That included Alexia and the gang, who were now on full alert and anxious to know what was going on. Even Sir Hellsing and her colleagues were on full alert.

At this point, one person from the mysterious group stepped up towards the scared people with a horrid plastered on his face. "Greetings royal member of the England, and foreign guests. And a special greeting to the Hellsing Organization! My name is Jasper, second in command of our vampire force, and these anxious men behind me are your 'entertainment' for tonight's show," the man known as Jasper announced. "Unfortunately, our Master was unable to attend tonight's special event, so he sent us instead as a 'surprise'."

Alexia and her friends stared at the group of 'vampires' with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "Okay, did somebody here hire some wannabe vampires from the Twilight fan club?" Alexia asked.

"Twilight? Nah, they look more like 'The Lost Boys' fan group," Benny said, looking at the group with distaste. "Though they should really work on their outfits. Way too cheesy if you ask me."

The 'vampires' stared at the them with mild amusement. "I assure you that we are genuine vampires, not some crazed fan or actors pretending to be one," Jasper explained. "After all, we are far better than those that perform in those silly horror films."

"Oh please, Christopher Lee did a much better vampire act than you lousy lot. He's a local legend! Heck, even the casts in the Blade trilogy were much better vampire characters than you!" Ethan shouted in disagreement, while his other friends agreed with him.

Jasper frowned before hissing at them, causing Ethan and Benny to scream like little girls while Nichole whimpered in fear and went behind Sydney, Joe and Alexia, who weren't phased at all. In fact to everyone's, besides Alucard, shock and horror, both Alexia and Sydney went up to the guy and punch him right in the face!

It was after that that both girls felt someone dragging them away from this 'vampire' being, who was now on the floor cradling his bleeding nose. Both turned around to see that it was Seras and Pip that had a hold of them.

"Are you both crazy! Do you have any idea what you just hit? Seras cried out.

"Hey, if he's not the Pope or the King of Sweden, then we don't give a crap about who we just hit," Alexia said with Sydney agreeing beside her.

This made Alucard roar with laughter. "Excellent! I never thought that we would have such entertainment! You my dear are certainly very amusing. Such shame that we never got more acquainted," he said while Alexia gave him a look that said 'right, in your dreams buddy'.

At that point, Jasper, who had now recovered from the bludgeoning he got from the two girls, stood up and wiped the blood off his face, looking furious. "Either you lot are brave, or very foolish to attack a vampire head on without a second thought," began while bringing his arm up. "Well then, lets see if you can handle this lot!"

With a snap of his finger, slow forms were seen behind the sinister group, getting closer and closer with every second. It didn't take long for everyone in the museum to realize that the forms were in fact people, and yet, they weren't.

Both Ethan and Benny were the first of the few in the building to recognize what they were. "Ahhhhhhh! Zombies!" Benny cried out while doing the Scooby-Doo style and jumped into Sydney's arms, who dropped him on the floor a minute later.

"Close, they're called ghouls. They are our undead slaves who carry out our bidding," Jasper explained as the 'ghouls' dragged themselves towards the people.

"Ghouls, Zombies, same difference! They still walk about moaning and eating human flesh!" Ethan exclaimed.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "That is true," he said before looking at the rest of the people. "Well Ladies and Gentlemen, hate to cut things short, but me and my fellow comrades have a job to attend, and you will all be dead at the end of this event."

Suddenly Sir Integra stepped up. "What's your purpose for this attack? Who is your Master! Answer me dammit!"

"All in good time Sir Integra, that is if you survive this night of course," Jasper began as two of his men walked up beside him and stood still, waiting for orders. "Though to answer your first question, it is quite simple; to steal the 'Vermiculus Nectar de Andromeda', kill as many of you as possible, and further our master's plans to destroy your organization, including you 'pets'. Try not to 'loose your heads'."

The minute he said that, he snapped his fingers, and all of the creatures lunged forward in attack mode, eager to sink their teeth into their victim's throat while most of the guests were running, screaming and frantically looking for a way out the vampire-infested building. Meanwhile, some of the people, such as Sir Integra, pulled out their swords and attacked any that came near them. Even some of the fencers from the tournament assisted in the fight. Seras on the other hand brought out what appeared to have been a military canon, and yet looked somewhat different from any firearm that has ever been seen, and took a shot directly into the group of ghouls while Pip brought out his firearm and shot at any nearby ghouls. Alucard on the other hand went after some of the vampires, bringing with him two large pistols that he kept in his inner jacket pocket, and Started shooting them with his signature wide grin still plastered on his face.

Meanwhile, Alexia and her friends had rushed to the side of one of the walls, though accidentally got separated from Ethan and Benny in the process, viewing the battlefield in front of them while Alexia took out her grandfather's sword from its sheath, preparing to slice anything that came near. They couldn't believe what they were just witnessing; ghouls and these people that call themselves vampires fighting and killing innocent people! Not only that, but some people from the event suddenly bringing out swords and guns and started killing these creatures as though it was a normal thing to do.

Just then, screams were heard not far from where they were, causing their heads to turn to see two members of the royal family backed into a corner while a vampire walked, slowly towards them, savouring their fears. Alucard, seeing the commotion from where he was, raced towards them, shooting any ghouls that were in his way before pointing his gun at the vampire's head.

However, before either the vampire or Alucard could make their move, quick movements was heard coming towards the vampire, followed by something thin and silvery rushing across the vampire's from his head to his lower arm. It didn't take long before vampire's eyes were wide open before his body split diagonally in two, causing Alucard and the other two's eyes to widen. What was even more shocking that the slain vampire was the person that actually killed him.

Alexia stayed in her position as still as possible with her sword out, now covered in blood, before standing straight and staring at Alucard. "Sorry dude, but I can't let you have all the fun now can I," she said, grinning before leading the two royals away from the battlefield. Alucard just smirked with amusement before rushing off to find more vampires to kill.

Meanwhile, Nichole, Sydney and Joe were in a bit of trouble themselves. Unfortunately, some of the ghouls had spotted them and started wobbling towards them, eager to set their teeth on their flesh. Nichole, in a panic state, began rummaging through her purse for something to stop the ghouls while the other two began throwing whatever they could get their hands on with very little success. By the time the ghouls were only a few feet away, Nichole had found one of the spray bottles that she got from Alexia's trunk and quickly sprayed the stuff at them, not knowing what it was or if if it have any affect on them.

As soon as Nichole sprayed the stuff at the ghouls, they immediately, to Nichole and the other's surprise, went up in flames! It then took only a matter of seconds before they became a pile of ashes.

Nichole was now completely shocked. "What kinda spray is this! Acid?" she asked, delicately handling the spray bottle.

"Well whatever it is, it's doing an excellent job at getting rid of those freak-a-zoids!" Sydney said before taking the bottle and spraying it at any ghouls that came too close to them while they all moved away as quickly as possible to another safer location.

At this point, Alexia was still in the fight, slicing at any ghouls or vampires that tried attacking her, or anyone else. Surprisingly enough, she was doing extremely well for a young person. In fact, far better than what a girl her age would be if they were in this situation.

Meanwhile, two guards were trying desperately to escort their queen to safety while shooting any ghouls that were in the way. However, it didn't take long before they were out of bullets and now five ghouls had blocked their paths. Seeing no way out of this, the guards were preparing to sacrifice themselves to save their queen. Just then, two shots were fired, followed by four ghouls loosing their heads and collapsing to the floor. Next thing that happened, two boys, which turned out to be Ethan and Benny, appeared with pistols with strong bullets and incredible fire-power.

"Get the queen out of here! We can handle these zombie freaks ourselves," Ethan said while going in front of the Queen and the guards and shot at a couple more ghouls that came too close. Incidentally, Benny did the same thing, however he was behind Ethan instead of being beside him. The guards and the Queen thanked them graciously before quickly running towards the other survivors.

"You know, this is just like that game 'Zombie Apocalypse'!" Benny remarked while shooting two more rounds from the pistol. "Well, besides that this is real life and we could die and everything."

"Benny! Ethan! I thought I told you knuckle-heads to put those pistols back in the trunk?" she yelled at them while rushing over, glaring hard after seeing her grandfather's pistols in their hands.

"Yeah we know, but they made us look cool!" Benny began explaining, feeling a little scared of Alexia's evil glares.

"Not to mention that we wanted to have a closer examination of these bad boys after the event," Ethan reasoned.

"Well for once in my life, I am so glad that you two didn't listen to me," Alexia then said, surprising the boys. "Now I want both of you guys to meet up with the others and get as many people out of here to safety. Afterwards, all of you go straight back to the hotel. It's way safer than staying here!"

"What about you though?" Ethan asked.

"I'm gonna hold off as many of these freaks as I possibly can. Don't worry, I'll catch up with you guys as soon as possible," she said before rushing off into the battlefield again. Seeing their friend disappear, the two boys quickly rushed off to find the others.

It didn't take long for them to find their friends, for they were with other survivors, standing at the exit door, held shut by something from outside, while some were trying to force it open. Captain Bernadotte, who was in front of the door was trying hard push the door open with four other men, without any luck.

"Dammit! Why won't zis door open? There's gotta be a way to open zis thing!" Pip said in frustration, pushing and pulling the door more vigorously.

Sydney sighed in exasperation before walking towards the door. "Oh move over Captain Useless!" she said, pushing Pip and the other men aside, who grumbled in response. With a deep breath, and flexed muscles, she twirl-kicked the door hard with her right leg, causing whatever that barricaded the door to crack from the impact, before kicking the door again with her left leg, this time allowing the door to open once again.

All the surviving guests, including Captain Bernadotte, were completely speechless. Never have there been someone, a young girl no less, who had the strength, nor the capability, to possess such remarkable talents.

Sydney, who was pleased that her years of muscle training, street fights and martial arts lessons had finally paid off, stared at the stupefied people. "Well come on, let's get the heck outta here! Unless of course you all want to stay here instead."

Quickly shaking off the shock, everyone raced out of the creature-infested museum, while some stayed behind to make sure that all of the survivors escaped. Meanwhile, both Sydney, Nichole, Joe, Ethan and Benny raced out of the building, ran across the streets, and nabbed the nearest taxi that was driving by and headed off to their hotel. They hated to leave Alexia behind, but they knew that once she had her mind set, they was no way of talking her out of it. All they could do now was just pray, and hope that she would be alright.

Seeing that not everything was going as planned, the vampire Jasper ordered one of his men to steal the exhibit piece, take off and give the item to their master. With quick acknowledgement, the guy rush over to the exhibit piece, grabbed it with the cloth still over it, and rushed off elsewhere. Luckily, Alexia saw what happened and rushed after him while the others were still fighting the other creatures.

It didn't take long for Alexia to find the guy, who was hiding in the storage facility, fiddling about with what appeared to be a giant pearl-like egg, quite possibly the new exhibit piece, with the glass container shattered to bits on the floor. Seeing him occupied, she lunged over and started tackling him, hoping to subdue him. However, for someone with hardly any muscles, he was pretty strong.

At that moment, the guy then shoved the egg at her chest, causing her to fall backwards while he ran towards the back door that led to the alleyway and broke it open. Surprisingly enough, the hinges still stayed on. Quickly so he would be incapacitated, she grabbed the nearest object, which just happened to have been a decorative knife lying beside a pile of priceless weapons, and threw it towards the guy, aiming it into his shoulder-blade. She couldn't see what had happened next for the back door had closed behind the guy, but she could hear him screaming and stumbling before collapsing.

Thinking that the guy was down, she gently placed the egg onto one of the crates and quickly rushed to door with her sword out and pushed it open, only to find the guy no longer there and a small puddle of blood on the floor. She also heard footsteps in the distance but by the time she looked to the direction of where the noises came from, there was no one in sight.

Seeing that the guy had already long gone, she cursed herself for not getting him fast enough. Oh well, at least she saved the exhibit piece from being stolen, not like it was anything special.

Just then, she saw a something blue glistening in the dark corner of the alleyway. As she slowly walked towards the thing, she noticed that it was just a small glass bottle with a fire-like design on the front. Quite possibly something that the freaky guy dropped while running away. When she picked it up and examined it carefully, she saw that there was some red liquid inside it.

"Huh, what the hell is this? Kinda looks like juice," Alexia guessed, trying to figure out what it was. It certainly didn't look like any bottle that you could find at a local store.

Then she thought of something. 'It must be either strawberry or raspberry juice that the guy had and wanted to drink!' she thought excitedly for she loved strawberries and raspberries, and after drinking nothing but awful wine, she was anxious to have an alternative.

So without taking any precautions or second guessing, she opened up the bottle and took a huge swig of the red liquid. It wasn't long before she realized that she made a big mistake after drinking the liquid.

Alexia grimaced at the taste. "Eww! What the hell was this guy drinking? Expired juice that tastes like metal or something?" She cried out while spitting out the small traces of the drink from her mouth in hopes of dulling the taste.

Suddenly, Alexia felt weak and nauseous while swaying side to side, feeling as though the world itself was spinning. The next thing that happened, a strange surge of pain coursed through her entire body. She collapsed to her knees, loosing hold of the bottle and her sword, while clutching her hands to her sides in hopes to dull the pain without any success. Once the pain crept to her head, it was so intense she felt like she was going to die. However it was more painful in her mouth for some reason, that if she weren't in pain everywhere else, she would've thought that she was suffering from a tooth ache. As her vision began to blur, she thought she could see a faint purple glow surrounding her.

Then at that moment, everything...went...black...

* * *

So yes, some of the Hellsing characters have finally shown up! Including our favorite psycho vampire! Oh and...if anyone can figure out what Alexia here just drank, anyone who guesses correctly gets a free cookie! I will upload the next chapters soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Summary: When six friends come to England for a tournament, they never expected to get involved with vampire, ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization, all within a short time! While dealing with the supernatural, one of them accidentally becomes a vampire! Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 7

When Alexia came to, two things she noticed. First, it was now morning, the sun's rays peaking through the curtains, and second, she was in her hotel room in bed. Then she noticed that the clothes she was wearing were the exact same things that she wore last night, apart from her belt, either meant that she was carried into her room last night or that she went to her room without changing. However she couldn't remember a thing after what happened when she chased and then lost the 'vampire' guy from the museum last night.

As she sat up, she began to fell light-headed and achy all over her body. Slowly she looked on the floor and saw her belt lying on the floor beside her bed. It was then that she realized that her grandfather's sword wasn't in its holder any more.

"Crap! Out of all the things to loose, I ended up loosing grandpa's favourite sword!" she cried out in exasperation, obviously upset.

Then she noticed at the corner of her eyes the silver cross necklace that she had worn lying on the floor beside her bed, it's chain damaged beyond repair. Sighing, she picked up the cross and slowly walked to her dresser table where she kept her jewellery box to see if she had a spare chain.

Just then, loud banging sounds were heard on the front door of her hotel room, followed by yelling. "Lexi! Are ya in there? Speak to us!" her friends called, while banging the door still.

"I'm okay you guys! Although my ears won't be if you lot keep banging on my door like drums!" she said as she walked over to the door and opened it for them.

As soon as she open the door, they all burst through, causing Alexia to fall back and land on the floor flat on her butt, which resulted with her hair flying all over her face. She looked much like cousin It from 'The Addams Family' film, except for her black hair with different coloured bangs mixed.

"Lexi, are you alright? what happened to you last night? When you didn't come over to our rooms to tell us if you were okay, we began to worry sick about you!" Joe said, his tone filled with concern mixed with relief.

"Yeah, we began to think that the worst had happened to ya!" Ethan exclaimed.

Alexia rubbed her sore back, her hair still covering her face. "Yeah I'm alright. Nothing serious had happened to me. Although I did save the museum's exhibit piece from being stolen," she began explaining while walking to the bathroom. "Though after that, I can't remember anything else to be honest."

"Well you were probably just exhausted last night. After all, you did have a tough time yesterday, with the tournament, facing the 'Dragon Lady', then suddenly facing a horde of ghouls and vampires," Sydney began explaining while Alexia went inside the bathroom. "...That is if they were actually vampires last night," she then said, causing Benny to look at her with disbelief.

Before Benny could respond to Sydney's comment, Alexia's screams were heard. Fear that their friend was in danger, Joe busted through the bathroom door, followed by everyone else, to see what was wrong. However, what they saw next froze them still.

For instead of Alexia's hazel-blown eyes, they were replaced with bright purplish eyes with slit pupils that glowed ominously. Not only that, but it looked as though Alexia's front canine teeth had grown longer, and sharper than normal.

Alexia, shocked and horrified by her appearance, looked towards her friends. "WHAT. THE HELL. HAS HAPPENED TO ME!"

* * *

Somewhere, in the outskirts of London, in a large mansion, Sir Hellsing was still looking through files and reports related to the museum incident since last night. She still couldn't believe it! Although she had had suspicions that an attack would be made, she had never expected a massive army of ghouls as well as vampires. Despite the chaos and vast amounts of vampires and ghouls, there had been far less casualties than she had thought, and the ghouls had been quickly dispatched as well as half of the vampire group. Above all, the queen had managed to escape unharmed.

Walter then entered the room, carrying a box of videos and some files. "Sir Integra, I have those security camera videos from the museum that you had requested."

"Yes thank you Walter," Integra said taking her eyes off from last night's reports briefly to look at Walter as he placed them on the table beside her.

"I have also brought the files on these people that you wanted to look into, though I don't know what interest you have for them," Walter said as he handed her the files.

"These people may seem ordinary, and yet all six together were capable to fight off some of the freaks that attacked last night without hesitation, assist in helping the guests to escape unharmed, and to come out unscathed," Integra began explaining while opening up the files and examining them one after another. "It seems they may be more than just college students, Miss Hunter in particular."

"Well naturally, being a '_Hunter_' after all. Their secret history is after all well known around the 'Knights of the Round Table'. In particular, your own family history as well," Walter explained.

"Yes indeed. It's obvious that she carries the famed Hunter's family traits and skills within her, yet is unaware about her family's history, nor about the supernatural," she then reminded Walter.

"So I am to assume that you are planning on telling Miss Hunter everything and recruiting her and her friends to the organization?" he asked.

"The thought had indeed crossed my mind. After all, she has skills that would prove to be extremely useful, and she can supply us with the weapons that are needed. Even her friends have their own unique skills of their own," Integra explain after looking through the files before going through the video tapes. "However there is the possibility that they do not wish to take part and would rather move on with their lives. Therefore I have no obligations to keep them here."

Sir Integra then grabbed one of the tapes and put them through a VCR. As soon as she put it in, the tape played through last night's event. This tape was viewing in the same direction as where the new exhibit was displayed.

Walked looked at the footage from a distance with curiosity. "What are you hoping to find Sir Integra?"

"As you may recall Walter, while some of us were fighting these freaks and the guests were fleeing to the exit door in fear, one of the vampires managed to get away with the new exhibit piece," Integra explained to her dear friend and butler.

The 'Vermiculus Nectar de Andromeda' Sir? But I thought it was recovered," he then said, remembering the news that he had overheard some time ago.

"Yes...but only half of it I'm afraid," she then said.

"Half of it, Sir?"

"As it turned out, there were two parts to this object. The part that was recovered safely was just it's container. The other part, a glass bottle, however was found outside the museum in an alleyway few hours later, emptied of it's contents, along with a sword laced with silver. What's more is that I had seen that sword somewhere before, but can't quite remember where...," she began explaining. "The more important question is, why was the glass bottle emptied over there when the vampire had the time to take it elsewhere? Was it attacked? And if so, then by whom?"

"I take it that the disappearance of this particular item is in fact more troubling than ever?" Walter asked.

"I'm afraid so Walter. For you see, if a vampire or a human got their hands on the Vermiculus Nectar de Andromeda, they could possess immense powers beyond anyone's imagination," Sir Integra explained to him calmly, yet deep inside she was starting to get concerned, if not fear on what might happen if it fell into the wrong, and dangerous hands.

As Sir Integra viewed the scene when the vampire steals the 'Vermiculus Nectar de Andromeda' through the screen, she then notices that someone else seemed to have notice the vampire and pursued after him, carrying the very sword that was discovered in the alleyway by the organization. It didn't take long to discover the person's identity as being Alexia Hunter, for she recognized those blue and purple-dyed bangs of hers.

Going through the rest of the tapes, Integra saw the fight scene that took place in the storage rooms, the vampire getting away, but not before Alexia had the chance to plunge a dagger into his back, and then she pursues after the vampire. After both figures left the camera's viewpoint, they never returned again, leaving Integra to speculate on what might have happened.

Her eyes narrowed, rethinking through everything she had just seen in the security tapes. "Well...it would appear that I will need to see Miss Hunter immediately after all..."


	9. Chapter 8

Summary: When six friends come to England for a tournament, they never expected to get involved with vampire, ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization, all within a short time! While dealing with the supernatural, one of them accidentally becomes a vampire! Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 8

Meanwhile, in the hotel, Alexia continued freaking out while both Joe and Nichole tried consoling her. Unfortunately, it wasn't solving any of her new problems.

Sydney, tired of hearing Alexia's never ending cries and frantic pacing round the room, suddenly grabbed Alexia and put her in a headlock before giving her a noogie. "Oi! snap out of it will ya?"

"Not until I know what the hell happened to me and how _exactly_ did this all happen!" Alexia exclaimed, pulling herself out of Sydney's grasp before rubbing at her sore head.

"Everyone just calm down. Why don't we all just try and back-track on what happened to Lexi here," Benny said before thinking through. Everyone stared at Benny, hoping that he had the answers. "Okay...She started off normal and human...and now she's all weird and inhuman!"

Well, that sure as hell made Alexia sulk and flop flat on the bed while the others sighed in frustration. Sydney on the other-hand glared at Benny. "Ha-ha-ha, nice try pal. You now officially made her feel even worse than before!"

"Well I don't know! Neither of us were there with her so we have no idea what else she was doing besides fighting!" Benny exclaimed. "I mean, what can we do?"

"Well there's got to be something that we can do!" Ethan said.

"Well, we could either go to the hospital or some church and get help...," Nichole began suggesting.

"No!" the other yelled, causing Nichole to jump.

Nichole momentarily hesitated to speak. "...Or we could try and figure out what she has become by performing some tests on her," she then finished. At that point, everyone else besides Alexia seemed to agree.

Alexia glared at her from the bed. "...Do I look like a lab-rat to ya!"

"We're not gonna do the 'Mad-science' type tests. We're just gonna see whether or not you're still human or have become something else by looking at what else has changed...besides your appearance," Nichole explained.

"Yeah but...How do you suppose we do that?" Joe asked.

At that moment, both Benny and Ethan had a grin on their faces, their eyes glinting with mischief. "Don't worry. Leave the experimenting business to us!"

* * *

So for the whole morning, Benny and Ethan spent their time testing certain theories that could or could not explain what Alexia had become. Although, it was proving to be more difficult than they first thought.

They first tried sunlight which had no effect on her whatsoever, apart from hurting her eyes so she had to wear sunglasses during the day. Then they tried silver, and that didn't do anything. They would've tried the mirror effect, except they already knew that she could cast a reflection since they discovered her new appearance in the bathroom.

However, there were still some major possibilities that she could be a vampire. For instance, when they handed Alexia a steel bar and told her to try and bend it, she did it with ease, like as if that bar was nothing more than made of clay! Next they tried her speed by having her catch a marble shot at her with a slingshot. She caught it just before it hit her face. Then they tried garlic bread that they ordered. Not only did it make her gag due to the smell, but it caused her to pass out as well...and she was only a few feet away from them! Unfortunately it took about an hour for the others to wake her up.

Once she recovered, they tried to see if she could fly by having her jump off the bed...but whether she could or not was uncertain since her first try ended up with her landing flat on her face. They would've tried blood, but they were worried that she might go all loco on them.

However the biggest shock that made them question further was that when they tried holy items on Alexia, like her cross, not only did it not have any effect on her, but she reverted back to her human self! It seemed that holy things made her appear more normal. The only problem was that the sun still effect her eyes. What's more was that they still had no clue as to what she was, although it seemed as though the closest thing that she was, was a vampire.

"So...anyone got any ideas on how we should handle this?" Ethan asked, shovelling fries in his mouth. They were now in a restaurant, eating a massive lunch after having skipped breakfast due to their experimentations on their friend, which took longer than they expected.

"Well, the first thing we should do is figure out how it happened in the first place," Joe said. "Maybe a trip to the museum would be a good idea."

"Yeah, but the problem it that there will be cops all over that place. Not to mention that I still can't remember how it could've happened to me in the first place!" Alexia quietly explained, looking at Joe through her sunglasses.

"Well knowing each other as well as our history, you were probably doing something stupid," Benny said, receiving glares from everyone except Ethan, who snickered at what he said.

"Oh knock it off Benny! Not like you haven't done anything stupid," Sydney argued in her friend's defence. "In fact, half the time that's all you ever do!"

Benny glared hard at Sydney "Why I outta-!" he growled out, preparing to lunge out at Sydney, who was getting ready to attack him.

"Hey guys, cut it out will ya! People are staring at us! Besides, I'm the one with the problem here!" Alexia hissed at the two while Ethan and Joe separated them. "Now since this...'_condition_' doesn't appear to be noticeable, we just need to make sure to not let others be aware of it, and try and not act out of the ordinary."

"Would any of you care for some garlic bread?" a waiter came by and asked them while presenting them a basket of garlic bread.

Well, the moment the scent of garlic drifted towards Alexia, she gagged and coughed from its ouder before falling backwards in her chair, passed out on the floor with her feet dangling up in the air. Everyone in the restaurant, including Joe and the others, turned to stare at the fallen girl. The people in the restaurant began feeling concerned and were asking whether she was alright or not to each other while her friends groaned, having already been through the same situation as before.

Benny and Ethan looked at one another before nodding their heads in agreement, both with the same idea on what to do next. "...Check please!"

Looks like they would have to avoid things like garlic from now on...for their friend's sake anyway.


	10. Chapter 9

Summary: When six friends come to England for a tournament, they never expected to get involved with vampire, ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization, all within a short time! While dealing with the supernatural, one of them accidentally becomes a vampire! Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 9

After an hour of walking, with Joe carrying Alexia on his back, she finally came to again, only this times feeling dizzy and nauseous from the after-effects of the garlic smell. However, being outside in the...mildly fresh air in the city helped her recover, so they stayed out a little longer, walking around, shopped, went on a couple of tour buses, even taking more pictures of London. They had so much fun, they almost forgot about everything that had happened.

"Hey, why don't we all head back to the hotel. That way we can all takes nap or something and then later go out and do some night-time activities, like going to some clubs," Sydney suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Hey, maybe we could eat out somewhere as well. Like, before we go into any clubs," Nichole suggested with excitement.

"As long as there's no garlic around, then that's fine with me," Alexia reminded them, already shuddering at the thought of being near those awful herb-like vegetables.

Benny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we know Lexi," He said. "Now come on! Lets just go back to the hotel already! I wanna play a couple of video games that me and Ethan brought from home!"

"I hate to ask but...what exactly are the games you brought called?" Joe asked, already getting an idea that the video game somehow involved violence and supernatural.

"'Vampire Night' and 'Resident Evil 4'," Benny answered along with Ethan, both with wide grins on their faces. Everyone else groaned in annoyance at the two 'knuckle-heads'. They couldn't believe that after last night, they'd still want to play those gruesome video games.

"Hey, what can we say. We're monster fans, and we love monster video games! Can't change that, no matter how scary last night was," Ethan said without any hesitation.

"Whatever, let's just go back to our hotel and take a nap," Alexia said, yawning before she started walking off. The others soon followed.

As they were about to head back to their hotel though, they saw two men dressed in black walking towards them, looking both intimidating and familiar.

"Uh...didn't we already deal with the 'men in black' two days ago? Ethan asked, already sensing 'deja vu'.

"Yeah we did. Why the hell have they returned? We didn't do anything bad again...I think," Sydney said, her tone filled with uncertainty and confusion.

"Maybe it has to do with that incident we got involved last night in the museum," Nichole assumed.

"Well whatever the reason that these guys are here, I don't wanna wait around to find out!" Alexia cried out, not wanting to get captured in fear of being experimented on in case they found out about her 'condition'.

"Me neither, let's get the heck outta here!" Benny agreed before running off into the streets, with the others following quickly behind.

No sooner did they start running, the men rushed after them. "Oi, you there! Stop this instance!" one of them called out as they gained speed. Nevertheless the gang still ran away from them.

Few minutes later, the gang finally slowed down to catch their breaths, seeing that the men in black were no longer in their sight. It looked as though they had finally lost the two, until Benny saw, in the corner of his eyes, three men in black suits marching towards then in another route.

"Oh great, those two now have another buddy with them," Benny remarked with a melancholy tone, his shoulders slouched and his head dropped down in exhaustion.

"Yeah but, how in the world did they get here so quickly? And in another route?" Joe asked, surprised to see them so soon. He thought that with the speed they were in, those guys wouldn't appear again for at least another minute or two.

"Um...guys...I think I might know why," Sydney said while motioning the others to look behind them. As soon as the others turned round, they saw to their surprise the two men in black that they were being chased by earlier. So once again, they rushed off, getting away from those weird group of men in black suits as far away as possible.

Everywhere they went, there was always two or three more of those men appearing in every corner, while the rest chased after them from behind. Soon enough, there were so many of these guys after them, it made the actual 'men in black' people seem more appealing. In fact, if Benny was in a joking mood, he would have made a remark, saying that they were more like the clones from 'The Matrix' movie.

After a full two to three hours of nothing but running and hiding for their lives, the gang finally found an abandoned apartment building and went up the flight of stairs to the top roof, thinking that the top would be the last place that anyone would look for them. Although there was very little possibility that someone would try to look for them in an old, dusty and loose-floor boarding building like the one they were in. However at the very least, they could stay there until they felt sure that they wouldn't be followed by anyone else for a while.

As they finally reached the top, they all collapsed onto the floor, exhausted and hungry. It was only when they saw the time on the Big Ben clock from the distance, that they noticed it was already early evening time! Even the sun was already setting, slowly getting darker and darker.

After a few minutes of sighs, groans and reliefs, Benny was the first to speak. "So...are there...any of those...weirdos down there looking for us?" he asked in between breaths.

Ethan looked down to inspect. "No, but that doesn't mean that they're not about somewhere."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Nichole asked with uncertainty.

"Well...the only thing we can do. Stay up here and wait until we know of sure that no one is looking for us," Joe explained

"Excellent idea," Sydney began, her tone filled with sarcasm. "That is until one of those guys decide to check this building from top to bottom, sees us and then call for back-up! Then we'll all be screwed!"

"Sydney, now is not the time to be a gloomy-guts. Let's just be lucky as well as grateful that none of those guys actually saw us going into this building," Alexia reasoned her friend before sitting down on the roof part of the building. "So let's just relax, and wait patiently."

Knowing that Alexia had a good point, everyone besides Ethan and Benny, who were at this point playing 'I Spy', sat still and waited patiently until they were certain that the men in black were gone.

After another half-hour of being up on the roof, looking down and checking for anyone strange trying to look for them until the sun had already started setting, disappearing into the dark clouds. Realizing that it was now night time, they decided that now they should get going.

"Come on, let's get out of this building and get the heck outta this part of the city. It doesn't look as if anyone knows that we're here yet," Joe stated as he started to get up from the floor, with the others following pursuit.

"Or so you think," a sinister voice suddenly said from behind, causing all six to freeze still from the tone.

As they slowly turned around, they saw, standing in front of the downstairs exit door and leaning on it casually, was none other than the blonde- haired 'vampire', Jasper. Unfortunately, he was not alone.

"It's a good think we found you up on this here flat so easily. Less chance of anyone rescuing you, and more time for us to deal with you," Jasper then said, grinning with excitement.

"Hey, you're that dude that Lexi and I punched in the face," Sydney pointed out, remembering that incident that happened before the fight began. Jasper narrowed his eyes with displeasure upon remembering as well.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. They're the vampire jerks that crashed the opening ceremony down at the museum!" Ethan added to the memory of last night.

"And brought out all those zombies!" Benny exclaimed.

"So glad that you remembered us. Really, I am touched," Jasper mockingly said, a wicked grin plastered on his face before getting serious. "However, we did not come out looking for you just so we could have a 'pleasant' chat."

"Really? Shame, and after everything that happened last night, I thought we had become such great friends," Alexia sarcastically replied, smirking while folding her arms.

"Lexi, don't antagonize him! You'll make things even worse for us!" Joe exclaimed, fearing for their lives. "And besides, not only are we outnumbered, but we also don't have ANY weapons to use and protect ourselves!"

Well, that certainly made Alexia's smirk falter. "Ah...yeah...you've got a point there," she then said, remembering that they had only gone out to have fun, not looking for trouble.

Both Benny and Ethan slapped their foreheads in exasperation. "Geez Lex, think before you start antagonizing the bad guy! Especially one with A LOT of other bad guys!"

Alexia glowered "Well what am I suppose to do? Start slapping their faces repeatedly and hit them with my purse? I for one despise acting like some helpless child, and would rather brave through a situation and fight through this, no matter how much the odds are against me!"

"I agree with Lexi on this one," Sydney spoke up in her friend's defense.

"Uh guys, maybe we should stop arguing for a while...," Nichole warned, noticing how irritated the men were looking.

"Well of course you would, Madam Fists. Or would you rather be called Muscle-Girl or Kung-Fu Chick?" Benny went on, ignoring Nichole's warning.

Sydney glared at Benny while cracking her knuckles. "Do you WANT me to hurt you? Cause if you do, then I won't waste any time putting MY FOOT all up in your-!"

"Enough!" Jasper roared through their conversation, pulling out a revolver from his jacket pocket and pointing at the group. His men also pulled out their variety of weapons. "Now, unless you want your bodies to be filled with lead, I suggest you all shut up and listen!"

Seeing that they were armed, the group of teens instantly stopped bickering, staying perfectly still. Now that he had all of their attentions, Jasper grinned with pleasure, putting his weapon back into his pocket whilst his men kept their weapons out.

He slowly walked up towards them. "Now, I just have some questions that my Master wants answered. Question which I believe YOU can answer," he then said, pointing his finger directly at Alexia.

Alexia stared at Jasper, her right eyebrow raised. "Questions? What makes you think I'll be able to answer those questions, much less actually tell you," she then said.

"Because if you don't, well just force it out of you. And I doubt you, or your friends, would want to experience our technique for extracting information," "After all, as a vampire, extracting information from mere mortals is one's specialty."

"Well...that is to say if you're REALLY a vampire. If you are indeed a vampire like you say you are, then prove it to us," Sydney dared, remaining cynical while both Benny and Ethan were horrified by what she said.

Instead of responding to Sydney's disbelief, Jasper opened his mouth wide, revealing to the teen's bewilderment, a set of long, razor-sharp teeth and hissed at them while his eyes glowed bright and red. Then with a blink of an eye, he sped towards the edge of the building, picked up a loose brick, then with his bare hand, crushed it until it was nothing but a pile of dust.

Seeing his impressive speed and strength, the group of teens, besides Ethan and Benny, were amazed as well as disturbed. For years they have always believed that vampires and monsters were nothing but myths and legends, but now to see one in real life, and to bring forth physical proof,

Benny decided to say something first before Sydney did and started getting them all into trouble. "O-okay! You've made your point! You're a real live vampire!"

"Good to see you cooperating with us. Well, now that part is taken cared of, how about we get down to business and answer some questions," Jasper said with authority as he glared at the group before setting his gaze directly at Alexia. "Last night, while most of us were fighting in the main part of the building, you saw one of my comrades take the 'Vermiculus Nectar de Andromeda' and ran off, leaving you to pursue after him, am I correct?"

"Well...yeah, I caught up with him and then fought him. Then he got away, however I managed to retrieve that egg-like artifact from him. Then I ran after him in the alley-way, but he was already gone. But why are you asking me these things? Shouldn't you be asking your comrade all about last night?"

"Ah yes, we'll about that," Jasper began explaining, being surprisingly calm. "After he told our Master that he lost the Vermiculus Nectar de Andromeda during your struggle, well...you can imagine how furious he was about this news. And so, due to that fool's carelessness, our Master killed him."

Alexia eyes widened with horror. 'Oh crap! If these heartless vampires are just vicious and uncaring, I'd hate to imagine what their 'Master' is like,' she thought as she scooted closer towards her friends. The others were also shocked by what Jasper had said, as well as terrified, huddling closer to one another for comfort, with very little success.

"Well then, off to the next question; what happened after loosing him in the alley? Did you see anything that he might have dropped? Like a...bottle?" he then said, sound more impatient than ever and yet still remained cool about it.

"Well how should I know? I can't remember anything else after that fight! I think I had a black-out moment for some reason," Alexia explained, her memories of last night still a blur.

"She's telling the truth! She can't even remember how she got back to her room!" Joe spoke up in her defense.

Jasper stared at the group, trying to spot a liar amongst them in hopes of forcing the truth out of them. However, after a minute or two of searching through their eyes, he could see that the girl spoke the truth.

"I see...," he began speaking, sighing in frustration before he spoke again. "Well then, guess there's only one thing left to do to get some answers."

Then, without any warnings, he suddenly grabbed Alexia by the collar of her t-shirt and lifted her up, her feeling dangling two inches off the floor.

"Hey! Let go of me ya toothy git!" she yelled while thrashing and kicking, hoping that the creep would let her go. The others tried to save their unfortunate friend, however Vincent's goons got to them first, restraining them with great ease.

Jasper hissed at the young wild-spirited girl. "Oh do shut-up! Be grateful that I'm not choking you to death! After all, I still need you alive in order to extract the information out of you!" he roared.

"Well how exactly are ya suppose to do that? If ya remembered what I said minutes ago, I've lost all memories after that incident," Alexia said, confused by what he just said.

At this point, Jasper's snarling expression quickly changed into a malevolent grin. "Like this," he briefly replies before widening his jaws, his long sharp fangs glistening in the night.

It didn't take the group of teens long to realize that when he said 'extracting information', he meant he was going to suck Alexia's blood dry in hopes of absorbing her memories! In fact, only a complete imbecile would've been unaware of the immense danger that was to occur.

Alexia struggled with all her might against the blonde ruthless, hoping that he would release her. Unfortunately, it was to no avail. Nevertheless, she refused to break down or admit defeat, despite knowing that there was absolutely no chance for her to escape. While feeling his breath over her neck, she braced herself for the teeth to tear into her flesh while her friends either watched helplessly or, like Joe, constantly struggled against their vampiric captors.

However, just minutes before Jasper could sink his teeth into her jugular, he sensed a dark yet powerful presence, much similar to his master's, suddenly made an appearance, causing him to go all tense. No sooner did he feel that presence, he suddenly moved quickly away from where he was, carrying Alexia in his hold, just seconds before a bullet came zooming down and smashed to the ground, creating a huge crater in the process.

Jasper coughed and gagged from the clouds of dust. "Dammit! Who the hell did that?!" he exclaimed angrily as he searched for the culprit.

"Your reflexes are impressive. It appears that I may have underestimated you," a dark masculine voice suddenly spoke up. Recognizing whose voice it was, Jasper froze, briefly squeezing Alexia tightly, before looking up to where the voice came from to see a familiar being wearing a fedora and a red overcoat flapping wildly against the wind standing above the fire escape door carrying a pair of pistols with a young female kneeling next to him holding a large cannon.

"Yay! It's Alucard and Seras!" Ethan said as he recognized the two.

Then at that moment, the door broke down to the floor, followed by Pip Bernadette and his men, The Wild Geese, armed with powerful artillery.

"And Captain Pervert and his band of Misfits!" Sydney added, purposely insulting them in the process.

Pip and his men glared at Sydney. "Listen girl, if it weren't for ze fact that Sir Integra ordered us to bring your friend as well as you lot alive, we would've just left you to these vampires, or kill you ourselves," Pip warned, growling at the tomboy. Sydney on the other hand just stuck her tongue out at him, unaffected by what he said.

The shock of seeing members of the Hellsing Organization caused some of the vampires to briefly let go of their captors, giving Joe and the others enough time to move out of their grasps and rushed off behind the Wild Geese. Unfortunately, before Alexia could attempt to escape, Jasper, who quickly got over the shock, noticed her escaping and forcefully grabbed hold of her right arm, dragging her close to his chest while wrapping his arm around her neck in the process.

"Don't even think about it my dear, my master still needs answers from you," he said in her ear with a harsh tone, hoping to scare her. Little did he realize that it would take a lot more than a threat to frighten her.

Joe however reacted badly. "Hey, let her go you bastard!" he roared, lunging forward only to be restrained by Ethan and Benny. Some of the Wild Geese even went in from of the group, making sure they didn't try to do anything foolish.

Jasper on the other hand just stared at them with a smug look. "Oh? You want this one as well then?" he asked in a mocking tone before he took a firm grasp of Alexia's neck and began squeezing her, his claws digging into her flesh as she cried out in pain, watching as everyone, besides Alucard, tensed up while gripping their weapons tight.

Seeing their immediate reaction, Jasper then smirked. "Well then, if you want her back, you'll have to take on my men first!" With the snap of his fingers, half of the vampiric group charged at the organization while the other half pointed their guns and started shooting. However, the Wild Geese, as well as Seras and Alucard, were already prepared.

Alucard jumped over to the vampires with guns and started shooting at them while laughing hysterically. Seras on the other hand stayed behind with the Wild Geese and was shooting at the vampires that were charging towards their successful shots, three vampires managed to maneuver away from the bullets and were now preparing to lunge at three to four members of the group, one of them being Pip.

Just then, two shots were fired, killing two of the vampires while the third vampire was sprayed with something that caused it to burn. After seeing the vampires dead tot he ground, Pip and his men looked to where the fires were shot from, only to see, to their enormous surprise, Ethan and Benny with a pair of pistols that they stole from Pip's back holsters, and Nichole holding one of the spray bottles from Alexia's gramp's trunk, which she still had in her purse.

"Hey, we've had TONS of practice down at the arcade centers as well as on video games. It's so easy after that," Benny explained after seeing the men's faces before he and his cousin continued firing at some more vampires.

While everyone else fought, Jasper continued holding Alexia firmly, his grip on her arm and neck getting tighter and tighter, but not enough to kill her while she tried to claw his arm away with her free hand.

Quickly, in hopes of escaping, she reached out and took a firm hold of the silver cross around her neck, and coiled the chain around his hand before shoving the cross down hard between his fingers! The moment the silver relic made contact with Jasper's skin, it blister and burned, causing him to scream in agony while he was forced to drop Alexia to the floor. However, in the process of doing that, the chain around her neck snapped in two.

The moment the sacred piece of jewelry was pulled from her neck, a tremendous surge of power made an appearance, alarming everyone that were on top of the building. It didn't take long to realize that the source of the power was emanating from Alexia.

Alexia slowly sat up, rubbing her sore back from the drop, revealing not only her violet-like eyes, but her set of fangs which were clearly seen since she was clenching her teeth in pain. As soon as the pain faded away, she then looked up and noticed that everyone had stopped fighting and were now looking at her with a mixture of disbelief and exasperation. Then she notice the silver cross lying on the floor and began to realize why they were looking at her.

"Uh...guys, we've got a problem," Alexia slowly stated, glancing at everyone's wide-eyed gazes staring straight at her. "I think...my secret...is out."

* * *

Well...after several weeks of having no internet, as well as having a bit of writer's block, I have finally got this chapter up. Hopefully you all like this new chapter after waiting for so long.


	11. Chapter 10

Summary: When six friends come to England for a tournament, they never expected to get involved with vampire, ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization, all within a short time! While dealing with the supernatural, one of them accidentally becomes a vampire! Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 10

Everyone besides the teenagers were shocked upon seeing this unexpected moment. Even Alucard was surprised. They had never expected something like this to occur, especially when it involved a human being. What's worse was that, although it was clear that Alexia had unknowingly consumed the Vermiculus Nectar de Andromeda and had now inherited some vampiric abilities and more, she was now the main target.

Jasper's shocked expression soon turned dark. "So, it seems that you have stolen what rightly belongs to my master. No matter, he can still extract that power from that weak, pathetic human body of yours!" He roared as he lunged himself towards Alexia, his claw-like hands outstretched.

Ethan, Benny and Nichole slowly brought their heads down to avert their eyes from the brutality that was to come while Joe groaned in exasperation and Sydney grinned from ear to ear with pleasure. They knew, without a doubt, that what he said to their friend was one of the big taboo words.

Alexia frowned when he said 'weak', her eyes glowing in anger, quickly forgetting the situation at hand. In retaliation, she back-flipped away from Jasper's grasp, then without thinking pounced on top of Jasper, her newly developed fangs extended. "I'm gonna make you wish that you were dead for calling me weak!" she roared as she raised her fist. At that moment, wisps of purplish shadow-matter formed around her arm, transforming it into a curved blade that could slice through metal before bringing it down towards the wretched man's face.

However, Jasper was quick to react, taking a firm hold of the young girl and throwing her aside, her back hitting the safety barrier of the building causing a large dent on the metal bars. Luckily, the impact felt more like a small bump than a hard collision. She then quickly sat up, hissing at her opponent as more of those shadow-matters began to appear, this time on her back, giving them the appearance of razor-sharp wings that loomed over, daring them to make their move.

Jasper snarled at her. "Fine, guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Clyde! Darrell! Nab her!" he roared as two buffed up vampires lunged towards Alexia, their claws and fangs out and ready.

Before Alexia had a chance to defend herself, shots were fired from the side, forcing the two vampires to momentarily retreat before turning their eyes to where they came from. As everyone else did the same, they saw, to their immense surprise, that the shooter was none other than Joe.

After shooting at Clyde and Darrell, Joe immediately rushed in front of his dear friend, shielding her from their gaze. "Keep your hands away from her you low-life scum!" he growled, his eyes narrowed. Oh boy, if looks could kill, Jasper and the rest of his men would've already been dead...quite possibly mutilated.

"You think you can stop us, boy?" Jasper asked. Seeing that Joe's expression never faltered from his face, Jasper grinned with amusement. "I see...," he began as Clyde and Darrell each brought out six daggers from their holsters. "Well then, try protecting her from these then!"

Next thing that happened, the daggers were thrown horizontally towards the two! "Joe, watch out!" Alexia said, pushing Joe down while she ducked down. Luckily, the two managed to avoid the fatal blow, but not soon enough for Alexia to avoid two of the daggers, which managed to slice into her right shoulder blade and her back.

Alexia hissed in pain. "Dammit! I thought having special abilities meant feeling less pain!" she said through gritted teeth while Joe held onto her with concern.

"Now then my dear, I suggest you come with us quietly. Or the next set of daggers will end up in the body of your 'boyfriend'!" Jasper warned, looming over the two with his two comrades right behind him. Alexia, despite wanting to rip the bastard's throat out, was more concerned for her dear friend's safety, and therefore hesitated.

However, what happened next stopped the vampire thugs in their place. A loud set of clicks were heard behind of Jasper and his men. They turned their heads only to see not only the Wild Geese, but Seras and Alucard aiming their weapons towards them.

"Unless you vampires are prepared to die, I zuggest you back off!" Pip warned, his finger tightly over the trigger.

Although the vampire brute and his group weren't fazed by the French man's threat, they were on the other-hand unnerved by Alucard's dark aura, his red eyes piercing down at them. As if the flames of hell would consume them if they dared to challenge.

Jasper, being momentarily frozen in fear, surprisingly overcame his fears and quickly smirked at his enemies while signalling his remaining men to back down. "Fine, we'll leave things be for now. But be warned, next time you see us again, you won't be so lucky. And we WILL be back!" With that said, the vampires quickly retreated into the city night.

"Phew! It's over," Seras said, sitting down to relax herself while settling her weapon down.

"Yah, a little too easy if you ask me," Pip said, narrowing his eyes while thinking about what Jasper had said before shaking it out of his mind. "Anyways, we should see if these kidz are alright before we take them to Zir Integra."

Though as they turned to look at the teens, they saw empty pots where they were before and the exit door swinging in and out, the hinges squeaking loudly.

"Damn zose brats! Zey got away! Now how are we suppose to find zem in this *sanglante city?!" Pip said while his men groaned, already annoyed with their assignment. Although Integra's men were unable to apprehend the teenagers, the Wild Geese had assumed that their mission was going to be 'a walk in the park'. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Just then, a deep chuckle, soon followed by a manic laugh came out of Alucard's mouth before his red eyes glowed even brighter. "Well then...time for me to play a game of 'fetch' with these American youngsters."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Phew! Now THAT was a close call back there!" Benny noted as they quickly rushed through the streets, heading back towards their hotel. All were almost out of breath from running down and out the building, then running through the streets.

"Yeah, a little too close for comfort," Ethan then said before looking towards Alexia, who was slowly walking behind while clutching her shoulder. "Hey, you're alright back there Lexi?"

"Dude, she got a bunch of daggers thrown at her, almost turning her into confetti! Of course she's not alright!" Sydney furiously stated, punching Ethan's shoulder hard.

"Ouch! Geez...you don't have ta go all 'Amazonian' on me! I just wanted ta see if she was alright, that's all!" Ethan reasoned while rubbing his sore shoulder.

"It's alright Sydney, he didn't mean any harm. And besides it's only a scratch, nothing life-threatening," Alexia reassured her friend. "Anyway, we should concern more on getting to our hotel as soon as possible and staying there until we get right back to the U.S. and leave this 'jacked-up' place for good!"

"That's sounds like a good idea! That way, no 'Men in Black' trying to kidnap us, no Dragon Lady scaring the living daylights out of us, no zombies trying to eat our brains, and NO vampires out to drink our blood," Benny explains, pointing out all the negative things that had occurred.

Nichole, who was already disappointed that her time in England was now being cut sort, pouted ."Aww, do we have to? I was hoping to do some more designer shopping and go on a date with this guy named Philip and-"

"Nicki, now is not the time to be concerned about getting a boyfriend or to find an outfit for a special event. Now is the time to run, hide and get the heck out of this god-forsaken place!" Joe explained, already frustrated with Nichole's high-society lifestyle. It was these times when he wished that she acted more concerned about their situation, and less of a spoiled brat.

"Not to mention dealing with Lexi's vampiric condition, although I don't see how we can keep this a secret much longer," Ethan then added.

"How do suppose we should deal with it then?" Nichole asked.

"I'm sure if I talk to my dad and explain the situation, he'll figure something out," Joe assured.

Before they could take another step, a red form zoomed speedily past them before reappearing right in front, revealing himself to be none other that Alucard. The group were surprised as well as in awe on how the creepy guy managed to out-run them so quickly. Though before they had a chance to figure that out, Alucard suddenly towered above them, staring at them through his red-orange glasses.

"What a bunch of slow-moving Yankees. It seems years of eating junk food have now slowed you down," he began as he slowly began to remove his glasses. "Which makes this task of bringing you in far too easy."

"Oh yeah?! Well we may be slower than you, but its still six against one here! So try stopping us if ya can ya creep!" Sydney responded back with confidence as she took her fighting stance.

What had happened next came as a surprise. The moment Alucard's glasses were off from his face, his blood-red eyes glowed as he stared at them intensely, while the teenagers did the same, unable to turn away. The next thing that happened, everyone besides Alexia's eyes clouded over as their eyes became heavy, before Ethan and Benny both collapse onto the floor, passed out.

One by one, each of them were placed in an hypnotic sleep by Alucard, leaving Alexia as the only one unaffected. Realizing that the vampiric power inside of her made her more resilient, he then decided to strengthen his hypnotic gaze even more.

Seeing what he was planning on doing, Alexia tried to back away, only for Alucard to hold her firmly by the shoulders. "Now now little Hunter, the time for fun and games is over. Time for you and your friends to go to sleep," he said, his eyes glowing even brighter as he stared into her eyes.

Despite Alexia's attempt to resist his dark hypnotic gaze, she couldn't hold out any longer. Next thing that happened, her eyesight began to blur as her eyelids grew heavy, drifting her into a dreamless...deep...sleep.

* * *

Okay, I think after this chapter, the next one will take quite a while since next week I shall be starting my first day in uni. Therefore I won't have time to write any more chapters. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading so far and...please read and review on everything.

*sanglante- bloody


	12. Chapter 11

Summary: When six friends come to England for a tournament, they never expected to get involved with vampire, ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization, all within a short time! While dealing with the supernatural, one of them accidentally becomes a vampire! Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 11

When Alexia woke up, her mind feeling clouded and body feeling lifeless, she soon found herself in an unfamiliar room, her friends no longer with her, lying on a simple bed wearing pale blue pajamas.

The room she was in was what appeared to have been the basement, for there were no windows and the walls were made out of old bricks. To be fair, not only was the place bare except for a bed, a chair, a book shelf filled with books and a table, but it was dark and musty with a stale odor in the air. The only exit in this gloomy room was a steel door that stood in the middle of the wall across from the bed.

Alexia slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the door, only to find it, much to her expectancies, bolted shut. She then walked back towards the bed and lay down, millions of questions buzzing around in her head. Where was she, and why was she brought here? Who brought her here? And where we're her friends?

"Ah, so many questions in that pretty little head of yours, yet none of them answered," a deep voice spoke. Turning her head quickly to where the voice was, she saw to her surprise Alucard sitting on the chair with his feet casually resting on the table, acting as if he had already been in the room.

Alexia blinked twice before scratching her head. "Hey~! How in the world did _you_ get in here with the door locked?! And so quickly?!"

Alucard chuckled with amusement. "My what an outspoken and sharp young lady. Looks like I'll be having a lot of fun with you."

"Don't be so sure about that! I may be a young 'lady' and everything, but I can still fight my way through as many obstacles as I can! Both physically and mentally!" she stated with a glare. Knowing that after seeing him as well as the Wild Geese last night, that Dragon Lady was the mastermind behind everything.

"Oh _really_?," he began, his grin growing wider by the minute. "I can't wait. It'll be a pleasure to have you around for a while."

"What do you mean by 'having me around'? You can't keep me imprisoned here, wherever we are! It's ILLEGAL!" Alexia exclaimed with outrage.

"As if anyone will know that you and your friends have disappeared. My master will have made sure of that," Alucard said before he suddenly looking up at the ceiling and smiled. "Speaking of which, she calls for me. But don't worry, I will see you later." He then starts walking off.

"Hey get back here ya creep!" she yelled while getting off the bed and rushed after him with her arms outstretched. However, before her hands could grab the end bit of his coat, he had already phased through the door. Unable to stop herself, Alexia ended up running face-first into the door, her whole body flatten against the huge metal barrier before collapsing down onto the floor few seconds later cradling her poor nose and sore head.

Minutes later, the door opened up and the butler Walter came into the room to find the poor girl still on the floor clutching her nose. "Are you alright Miss Hunter?"

"Yeah...just that laughing bastard Alucard came in and started irritating me, then made me run into the door!" she said while growling. One of those days, she was going to make that madman's life miserable!

"I see," Walter began in understanding, knowing Alucard all to well. He then presented her with her own clothes, recently washed and dried. "Well now, if you get yourself dressed, I shall take you upstairs to the head office where Sir Integra is expecting you. Your friends are also upstairs with her. I shall wait just outside for you." With that, he went back out of the room.

Glancing at the door, then at her clothes that had been returned to her, she then let out a deep and frustrated sigh. _'Oh brother...just when I thought things couldn't get any worse on this trip...it ended up becoming a catastrophe! Oh well, time for me to have a face-off with Sir Dragon-lady.'_

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the office, where Sir Integra was sitting at her front desk, puffing down on one of her cigars with impatience, the remaining teens were sitting across from her. Each of them were fidgeting in their seats, hoping that their friend would get here soon before the 'Dragon-lady' looses her cool and become their judge, jury and executioner. Even with Seras, Alucard and Pip in the room, it made it no less uncomfortable.

Just then, a knock at the door was heard, bringing everyone's attention, before it opened to reveal Walter and Alexia.

Joe, Sydney, Benny, Ethan and Nichole were pleased as well as grateful to see their friend. "Lexi!" they all cried out as they rushed over and tackled her into a tight group hug. Pip and Seras looked at the group in bewilderment which both Alucard and Walter starred on with amusement.

Sir Integra on the other-hand was not amused,nor bewildered. "You lot are too loud and irritating. I don't care if you're American tourists. You are in my domain so please behave yourselves and sit down quietly."

Seeing the 'Dragon-lady' fuming, they are quickly let go of each other and quietly sat down in their provided chairs. Now that Alexia was in the room, Sydney decided to asks them questions that had been buzzing around inside all their head. "Alright lady, we want some answers and we want them now! Where the hell are we and why have we been brought here?" she demanded as her eyes stared icily into Integra's. Benny and Ethan began to slide down in their chairs, hoping to avoid not only Sydney's wrath, but also the Dragon-lady in front of them.

"My, you are certainly a tenacious being. It seems I will have to show you more discipline." Integra began calmly. "Very well, I will illuminate. You are at our headquarters called the Hellsing Organization, who serve our Queen and country. We are the 'monsters' that eliminate the other monsters. The vampire in particular."

While some were in awe by what they have heard, Alexia was still puzzled. "Well that's certainly interesting and everything but...I still don't see why this has anything to do with us."

"I think I do," Nichole spoke up while getting out her compact mirror, opening it up before handing it to Alexia.

When Alexia looked into the mirror, she saw that in her reflection, the set of fangs and pair of dark violet glowing eyes staring straight at her. That was when she realized that she wasn't wearing her necklace again. "Oh yeah...that. I guess you know what had happened to me."

"Yes, we are well aware of what you have become, although I believe it wasn't intentional," Integra began as she picked up another cigar and cut the end of it with the cigar cutter. "We believe that after you took pursuit of that vampire, some point later you found the 'Vermiculus Nectar de Andromeda' and, unaware of what it was, drank it.

"The 'Vermiculus Nectar de Andromeda'? But I thought that museum piece was just a crystal egg," Alexia said, already confused. For she remembered seeing the item that the vampire had and prevented him from stealing it.

"Yes, but that was just the outer part. The actual bit...was this." Integra then brought out a small blue bottle with a spiral top from her drawer and placed it on the table. Whatever had been in that glass bottle was now gone, leaving only a dark stain within the container.

As the group stared at the item, Alexia then recalled seeing that bottle the night outside of the museum. She also recalled, to her utter dismay, that she actually _drank_ the contents of that bottle. "Ah...crap!" she cried out, slapping her hand on her forehead.

Joe and Sydney stared at their friend, then at the empty bottle before putting the pieces together. "Lexi...you didn't!"

"Yeah...I did," she responded sheepishly. "Although to be fair, how was I suppose to know that what I drank was some stupid potion that tasted like expired juice or wine and that would give me these stupid vampire powers?"

"Miss Hunter, do you know what 'Vermiculus Nectar de Andromeda' means?" Sir Integra asked while smoking her cigar.

"Uh...no idea, I didn't study Latin while at school," Alexia said.

Benny at that point decided to look it up in his portable internet device. "Well according to this, it says here that Vermiculus Nectar de Andromeda means 'Crimson Nectar of Andromeda'...but that still doesn't explain what's so important about the meaning."

"Not to mention, isn't Andromeda the name of a galaxy as well as the name of a princess in Greek Mythology?" Ethan then asked.

"Yes, but what most humans don't know was that over a century ago, there was a vampire named Andromeda who received her immortal gifts from a vampire dragon also known as Andromeda," Alucard replied to Ethan's question. "She was considered as one of the true immortals."

"Well so much for the immortal part. By the sounds of things this vampire Andromeda doesn't seem to exist anymore," Sydney stated in a deadpan tone. "Yet I still don't get the meaning behind the Vermiculus Nectar de Andromeda, or as to what it was that Alexia drank."

Integra took a big puff from her cigar, inhaling it deeply, before finally making a response. "What had been in that bottle, the one which you had consumed from Miss Hunter, was blood. Ancient vampire blood to be more precise."

For almost a minute, silence filled the room as the group took in every word that was revealed. Then suddenly...

"Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww!" they all screamed in disgust, with Alexia close to vomiting. They had expected it to be something unnatural, but nothing as vile as that.

Nichole was the first to say something. "Lexi! You drank some vampire's old blood?!" she shrieked out.

"Hey in my defence, I thought it was either raspberry or strawberry juice in that bottle! If I had known what it was, I wouldn't have drank it," she reasoned in her defence.

"Yeah but...how the hell did you not realize it was blood you were drinking?!" Benny then asked. He knew that blood could normally be identified by smell as well a by taste, so he was confused as to how Alexia didn't noticed.

"Uh...well I might've forgot to sniff at it to see what it was before drinking it," she then admitted, causing the others to groan in response.

Benny glared at Alexia. "Lexi, you idiot!" He then hit her on the head.

"Oww! Hey just because I made one mistake, does not make me an idiot! Unlike SOME people I know!" Alexia said, glaring at both Ethan and Benny while rubbing her sore head.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Actually she's got you there you two. After all, she's not the sort who starts troubles in school and gives teachers nicknames such as 'Professor Ripple-Bottom' or 'Fart-head' and goes into detention, unlike you and Ethan," Sydney remarked.

Ethan and Benny pouted. "Why do you girl have to always gang up on us?"

Sydney smirked. "Hey you boys are the ones that started this, us girls just finished it. But then again, girls are always so good when it comes to out-smarting or outwitting those of the opposite sex." Benny and Ethan growled in response.

Just then, Sir Integra let out a false cough to get the group's attention. Seeing her stern expression cause by impatience, they immediately went silent. "Now that you are fully aware of what you have become and how it had occurred, it is also now means that you Alexia Hunter as well as your friends are now under my jurisdiction."

Hearing that, the group of teens were stunned. Joe, who quickly got over the shock, suddenly stood up and slammed both his hands down hard on the desk. "Wait a minute, what do you mean 'under your jurisdiction'?! What right do you have to imprison us here?! My father-!"

"General Richard Grissom? Yes, he is already well aware of the situation. I must say, he is a hard and stubborn man to dissuade, but after a while he finally agreed to my arrangements and has allowed you and the others to stay here under my supervision until a certain solution is made and Miss Hunter's case is resolved," Integra explained.

"But we can't stay here, in England! We're suppose to leave for New York in a couple of days! Not to mention that we start college next week!" Alexia began, outraged. "Besides, why do my friends have to be held captive? I'm the one that you guys want, not them!"

"On the contrary, your friends are just as involved in this as you are Alexia Hunter. They have already seen and heard too much of everything," Integra began before taking out several files. "Besides, I have informed your families and your college that you have urgent businesses in England and will stay until further notice. I believe that they will be of some use to the organization as you are."

"What do you mean Sir Integra?" Nichole spoke up after being silent.

Sir Integra then began by opening the files. "Joseph Grissom; second best in military summer camp, excellent shooter as well as combats. Training after school in your father's personal military base to become a soldier in the army. Average grades at school with a minor school record for disobedience. Although I assume your friends are more to blame for than you are." She then looked at another file. "Sydney Manson; professional black belt in Karate, Judo and Taekwondo as well as taking a profession in wrestling and boxing. Average school grades and has a permenant record for illegal street fights as well as a record for fighting on school grounds. Ethan and Benjamin Jackson; obviously related to one another-"

"I prefer being called 'Benny', and we're cousins," he suddenly butted in, hating his full first name. Made him sound more like one of those boring old men from 1900's.

Integra glared at Benny before continuing. "both with excellent skills in computers as well as shooting as it had been witnessed, however have had numerous school records for damaging school properties, being disrespectful to some of your teachers, and a huge record of truancies. Well...we'll soon sort out your delinquent sides while here. Alexia 'Bella' Hunter; new head of the Hunter's Weapon Industry and professional fencer. You also have certain military skills from practicing in General Grissom's private military base as well as during your time in the military summer camp. The same camp as Mr. Grissom I presume." Alexia nodded in acknowledgement before Integra continued. "However you seem to have had several police records for committing violence on several young men, all of which placed restraining orders against you. Why was that?"

"It was because of me," Nichole said, looking guilty. "You see, I had dated those guys for a short time before I dumped them. However they didn't take it too well and got aggressive. So Alexia always came to my defence, however sometimes it went too far, which resulted with most of them going to the hospital, then later either suing or putting a restraining order against her."

"Ah, that would explain everything Miss...," Integra began before looking at the last of the files. "Nichole Lycan-shire; granddaughter to Lucian Lycan-shire who is the head of the Lycan-shire Hotel companies. Despite you being from a wealthy family, you have no fighting skills, no computer skills, and are quite prone to being a shopaholic and having more boyfriends than Henry the eighth had more girls. And yet you handled yourself very well when faced against a horde of ghouls and a group of vampires." She then closed the files and placed them back into her desk drawers before looking back at them. "So as you can see, due to your special skills and relations to this business, you have no choice but to cooperate and remain in the organization until further notice."

This time, it was Alexia's turn to stand up in outrage. "As if we're going to stay here as your prisoners! You may be some sort of knight of the Round Table, but if I have indeed become some sort of vampire, then you or the rest of the organization haven't got enough power to stop us from leaving," she said while her other friends agreed with her. "So if you'll excuse us, we'll take our leave here right now."

As the group prepared to leave, Alucard stepped in between them and the door, preventing them from leaving the room. "Out of our way ya big psychopath before you find yourself beaten to a pulp!" Alucard just presented her with his signature smirk, angering her even further. "Fine, you asked for it!" she then said before raising her right arm up and prepares to hit him.

Before she made contact with Alucard's face, his gloved hand suddenly shot up and caught hers tightly. Despite her increased vampiric strength, she noticed, to her surprise, that she couldn't move her arm any further! Of course, when she looked back at him, she saw to her surprise that he had a set of fangs protruding out from his grinning mouth before he flipped her hard to the floor on her back.

Although the impact didn't cause Alexia any physical harm, it did on the other-hand winded her for a brief moment. As she sat up from the floor, she and her friends stared at Alucard, shocked upon the sudden realization.

Sir Integra smirked with amusement. "As you can see, the Hellsing Organization has certain vampires working amounst them. Alucard here is our top vampire, with Sera Victoria Alucard's fledgling as well as our second best."

"Say what?!" they shrieked and stared intently at Seras. Seras, who weakly chuckled from their stares, opened her mouth wide enough to reveal her own set of fangs.

Ethan's eyes widened further. "Jesus Christ! I would've never expected her to be a vampire!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah but more importantly, I'm surprised that I didn't suspect Alucard here to be a vampire," Alexia said while looking up at him. "I just assumed that he was some psychotic magician who escaped from the nearest asylum!"

Alucard laughed at her remark. "A magician you say? Such a bizarre imagination you have there, truely interesting." Alexia growled at him in response, her eyes glowing in rage.

"Now that you are fully aware that it is futile to escape, its time that we made some arrangements for your stay," Integra began. "Alexia, you will be staying in sub-levels with Alucard and Seras so you can learn how to control and use your new abilities until we figured out a solution for you. The Jackson boys, Joseph and Sydney, you four will train with Pip Bernadotte and his men. Meaning that you have to follow your Captain's orders and work hard and diligantly on your training with the men, no matter how exhausting or unbearable it gets."

"Fine, but if any of those men try to pull a fast one on me and touch my booty, don't expect me to go all easy on them," Sydney warned, cracking her knuckles to prove a point.

"Understood," Integra responded before looking at Nichole. "As for you, due to your lack of fighting skills you will be working along side Walter as a maid. Then during your free time, you will learn how to use a firearm from me." Nichole sulked, for she, being raised in a wealthy family, had never done any sort of chores in her life, much less learned how to use a firearm.

After assigning the teenagers with their arrangements, Integra stood up from her desk. "Now that I have given you your places, you make now leave with your chosen mentors. Your things from the hotel where you were before are being picked up and will arrive later today. Oh by the way, I want you lot to head down to the infirmary first before you do anything else. Especially you Alexia."

"Uh...okay. For pysical examinations?" Alexia asked.

"Yes, and for some samples of your blood so we can run some tests," Integra said in a calm, almost blunt way.

The moment the words 'blood sample' and 'tests' were said, Alexia's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! No way! Not in a million years! I have never, EVER liked needles in my life! So if you think I'm just gonna waltz over there for some doctor to stick a needle in me, think again Lady!" she said while folding her arms together and stood still, refusing to move anywhere else.

Next thing she realized, she was being lifted two feet off the floor by Alucard before being flung over his shoulder. "Oh don't be such a child. It doesn't suit you at all," he said before he started to walk off to towards the infirmary.

"Hey! Put me down this instance ya toothy-psycho! I mean it! If you don't, I'm gonna scream until you go deaf in both ears!" Alexia screamed.

Alucard tutted playfully before tapping on her butt. "Well that's not very nice. Shouldn't a young lady like yourself be more...docile?" he said with a smirk in his tone.

Alexia bristled from that remark. "DOCILE?! I'll show you docile ya deranged ancient numbskull!" she then shrieked while pummeling her fists into his back, without any success since it looked as though he was enjoying it. With his signature smirk still on his face, Alucard carried her out of the office and throug the halways towards the infirmary, with Seras following a few steps behind.

While Alexia's shrieks and death threat roars were still being heard through the hallways, the remaining people in the room stood still, speechless after watching that over-dramatic senario that had just occured. After a minute of silence, Benny decided to be the first to speak up. "So...with there be any hot sexy nurses down in the infirmary? he asked with interest, resulting in Sydney glaring down hard before deciding to strangle him with her bare hands!

Not wanting to get in between the two loose canons, Pip gently ushered them and their friends out of the room, with Walter following behind, leaving Integra along in the office. As soo as she saw that everyone was gone and the noises had finally quietened down, she flopped back into her chair, sighing in frustration while rubbing her head. She could already feel a headache forming. She knew that, somewhere deep in her mind, that having those teens hanging around was NOT going to be easy.

* * *

Well another new chapter at last. I knew I was gonna have this next chapter done some time this month! I hope you all enjoy reading this!

Oh, and for those you still enjoy reading this story. On my next chapter, should I concentrate on Sydney, Benny, Ethan, and Joe and their first day with the Wild Geese first before moving straight to Alexia and her first day with Alucard and Seras? Or should I do Alexia first before the others. Nichole's first day will be told later. If you have any suggestion about that, please let me know as soon as possible.


	13. Notice to Audience

Sorry to excite you all, thinking that this was the next chapter and everything but this is rather important, especially if you want to see this story continued. You see I still have some difficulty in deciding on how to start the next chapter. At the moments, its a tie, however I would like some people to answer the question down below:

On my next chapter, should I concentrate on Sydney, Benny, Ethan, and Joe and their first day with the Wild Geese first before moving straight to Alexia and her first day with Alucard and Seras? Or should I do Alexia first before the others?

Please answer this question. And soon! Before my brain decides to either explode or fry up.


	14. Chapter 12

Summary: When six friends come to England for a tournament, they never expected to get involved with vampire, ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization, all within a short time! While dealing with the supernatural, one of them accidentally becomes a vampire! Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 12

_Sometime later in the afternoon, down at the training field..._

"Oi! Hurry up you three! Time for your first training session!" Captain Pip shouted while he and his men were outside in the training grounds, waited impatiently for their new recruits. Joe, who had had some military experiences which he had learned from his own father, was already promptly dressed, ready and waiting for the training session. Within a moment or so, Ethan, Benny and Sydney stomped out, wearing their new, yet slightly over-sized, uniforms and looking very disgruntled.

"Hey Frenchy! Don't these uniforms come in sizes that are less...baggy? I feel like a medium-sized potato that's been shoved inside a sack!" Benny complained while trying to make his uniform somewhat more fitting.

"Also, do we have to wear these bulky pockets and this vest? They'll slow us down if we're going to run around the field and constrict our movements!" Ethan then added, indicating the Velcro pouches that were around their waists as well as the Outer Tactical Vest.

"Zose 'bulky' pockets will contain your extra supply of bullet cartridges for ze rifles zat you will use! Not only zat, but zat vest will be useful to you in case ze vampires decide to put a few holes in your bodies! Now, unless you want to go zrough zis training without using ze proper gear, and end up being unprepared in a real fight, I suggest you do as I say and man up!" Pip scolded the two cousins. "Now, are zere any other questions before we begin?"

"Yeah I have one," Sydney began as she stepped up to Pip with a look of disdain, wearing a uniform that was completely different to what the others were wearing. "Why am _**I **_the one who has to wear a uniform with such a short skirt?!

Pip at this point showed his cocky grin while the Wild Geese were snickering from behind. "What? All ze females soldiers have to wear zat uniform. Besides, zat outfit gives you a nice figure," he said as he walked up beside Sydney. Then he foolishly lifted his hand over to her butt and started bringing it down to slap it.

Both Benny and Ethan noticed what Pip was about to do and took a step back away from the scene, terrified of what was to come. Even Joe noticed what was about to happen as well. "Uh Sir, I wouldn't do-!" Before Joe had the chance to finish warning Pip, the moment the captain's hand landed on Sydney's backside, he then found himself flying up in the air before landing face first into the ground. "...that."

After seeing the young girl's amazing strength and speed demonstration by grappling Pip down, half of the Wild Geese took several steps back away from the scene, fearful of the girl's wrath. Meanwhile, both the Jackson boys and Joe just stared on, shaking their heads, half-relieved that it wasn't them that Sydney was beating up.

As Pip managed to sit himself up, Sydney turned to face him, staring right down at him. "Listen here you Perv! If I ever see you, or your men, trying to grope any part of my body again, I swear that I'll do more than just throwing you to the ground!" Sydney began before addressing to the rest of the men. "In fact, you'll be walking out of here without your arms next time! Is that perfectly clear!"

"Y-y-yes Ma'am!" all of the Wild Geese including Pip quickly replied, some of them less afraid than others. Pip however said it in a more casual yet cocky fashion like he always does, amused with her temper.

"Oh and by the way, I want a different outfit after this lesson! And this time...with-**OUT** a skirt!" she then stated before marching past the men before standing right next to Joe with her arms crossed, waiting for their lesson to begin.

Seeing that Sydney had finally calmed down enough, Pip then picked himself up and brushed off the dirt from uniform before getting everyone's attention. "Alright then men! Let's teach these new recruits here how **_'real'_** soldiers of Hellsing train themselves against the undead!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, down in the basement..._

Alexia was _BEYOND_ furious! Not only was she forced to enter the infirmary for a whole dull hour for a simple health examination, but when it came for the doctors to take some blood out of her to do some tests, she totally freaked out! Not only was she screaming her head off, but she attempted to beat the crap out of the poor doctor that came at her with the hypodermic needle! To top everything up, Alucard, who had decided that her 'childish' acts had gone on long enough, had the _nerve_ to force her down onto a chair and pin her arms down just so the doctor could stick a syringe into her veins and draw out some blood! It was not a pleasant experience, if not comical to some. Not only that, but she could swear that a couple of times, he casually brushed his hand against her butt, as though it was the most normal thing to do! Her fury was so great, that despite knowing that Alucard was a very powerful vampire, the thought of vengeance against the bucked-toothed blood-sucking creep made her own blood rush with anticipation. Of course, how she was going to get back at him was the hard part.

She was now in her 'new' room, pacing around and planning out how to get back at Alucard when she should've been either resting or unpacking her belongings that had arrived twenty minutes ago. The only things that had been properly placed in the room was her grandfather's sword, which had been returned to her by Walter, and some of her clothes.

Just then, someone knocked on the door, forcing Alexia to stop her planning to answer it, hoping that it wasn't either buck-tooth or Dragon Lady. If it was, she was not going to be in the best of moods with either one. Luckily, the person that had knocked was none other than Seras.

Alexia inwardly sighed. "Oh hey Seras! What's up?"

"Uh well...Master wants you in his room for training," Seras began, feeling nervous as she presented her with a pair of yellow uniforms. " And Sir Integra insists that you were this during training sessions as well as on missions."

Of course, the moment that Alexia took the uniform and had one quick thorough look at it, she instinctively cringed from not only the color of the outfit, but of the style. "Oh no! No way! This outfit will not only have me sticking out like a sore thumb, but the skirt itself is short enough for my underwear to be seen! I will not wear some uniform that says 'look at me, I'm a slut' in front of men that look as if they will hump anything!" she said as she handed Seras back the uniform. "I'll be wearing my OWN type of uniform for this organization whether Sir Integra likes it or not! So if you can find me a spare pair of military trousers and a pair of boots, I shall wear those along with one of my tops."

So within a few minutes, Seras had managed to find a pair of grey military pants and some spare boots that were too small for any of the men. Fortunately the boots were just the right size for Alexia, however the pants were still one size too big. Luckily, she had a belt amongst her luggage so she use i to support the trousers firmly on her waist. As for a top, she found one of her short tank tops, a blue-violet colored one, that she always wore when exercising.

As soon as she was dressed and ready, she then followed Seras, who was waiting for her outside, and the two of them walked over to Alucard's room, which was in the darkest part of the basement. "So Seras, will you be helping out with my training today?" Alexia asked.

"Oh, no I won't be. Master want to train you personally so he can see what vampire abilities you can do so far," Seras explain as they got to Alucard's room. Then she knocked briefly before opening the metal door, indicated to Alexia to enter the room before closing it.

Strangely enough, no one seemed to be in this extremely darkened room. "Uh...hello~? Alucard? I'm here for my training session now," Alexia called out while walking further into the room, unaware that several sets of red eyes on the right-hand wall, momentarily following her movements before disappearing.

It was only when Alexia got to the center of the room did she sense that something was off, alerting her vampiric side. Just then, a cocking of a gun was heard from behind just before the shot was fired, forcing Alexia to jump out of the way just before the bullet hit her. However, it seemed that the danger wasn't over when suddenly, without any warning, a hail of bullet came speeding towards her while she was still in mid-air!

After that, everything seemed to have gone really fast. She could recall her right arm suddenly morphing into what appeared to have been a large blade before blocking all the bullets. Then a large demonic-type hound, with eight pair of red eyes, suddenly appeared with baring teeth right before it lunged towards her. At that point, her arm morphed from a blade into a large claw-like hand which she then used to defend herself against the hound. It seemed like hours of endless fighting before the hell-hound was finally defeated, shredded to bits like confetti. Nevertheless, she still had her claws out in case of another surprise attack. Though it still stay for much longer, for exhaustion and strain soon kicked in her body, causing her to fall to her knees, keeling over and coughing while her arm reverted back to normal.

Then at that moment, a loud, disturbing laughter erupted from all around the dark room, echoing throughout the place. As the laughter continued, a shapeless figure started to form from the stoned floor. It wasn't long until the figured formed, revealing itself to have been none other than Alucard laughing his head off out of amusement, although it wasn't all that surprising.

Once she able to catch her breath again, she then, with great difficulty, managed to lift her head up long enough to give Alucard a piece of her mind. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! Wait, don't answer that! I _**KNOW** _you're crazy! But still, how is nearly _killing_ me suppose to help me with learning and controlling my new vampire abilities?!" she roared at him before keeling over again.

"If you were a mere human, you would've died within seconds. And from just a mere fraction of my powers no less," Alucard explained, still grinning. "Besides, what good is the first training session without a 'surprise' attack to test your new skills, little one?"

Alexia continued to glare, breathing heavily . "So, now that you've tested me to see whether or not I can go against a hail of silver bullets as well as your hell-hound familiar, what are you going to do now?! See if I can survive from either being staked in the heart or having my head lopped off?! Or would you rather have me being burned alive to see whether I can come out unscathed!"

Alucard cackled. "Oh please, if we tested you like that, you would be dead within five minutes! Less than a minute if I attacked you head on with the full force of my powers."

"Why, because I'm a vampire newbie? Listen buster, just because I have only just started using these abilities doesn't mean I am incapable of protecting myself against vampires and zombies. As you already know, I have done that already," Alexia said.

"Against a bunch of weaklings, yes. But against a true undead, you wouldn't stand a chance unless you learn how to fully control those powers," Alucard explained, getting somewhat serious which surprised her. "You may have obtained the powers of the 'True' Immortal Vampire, but you are no immortal. At this point, you are no longer human, yet you are not entirely a vampire. You have become something else entirely. Something that was deemed impossible to happen. So until you learn how a proper vampire does battle, you are still a naive weakling!"

As Alucard walked off towards his 'throne', Alexia just stood where she was, clenching her fists in anger. How dare he call her a 'naive weakling'! And after pulling such a daring surprise attack on her, one which could've left her seriously hurt or worse! She swore, even if it would take a century, she would make him regret ever calling her 'weakling'! So while Alucard was preparing for their next lesson, Alexia began to come up with some ideas on ways to make him pay.

While she was still thinking, in the corner of her eyes she had spotted a big black coffin with Latin inscriptions on the cover along with a cross symbol above it. Upon seeing the coffin, she knew instantly that it was Alucard's and assumed, without a doubt, that the coffin was something that he valued greatly. It was then that she came up with an idea. Simple...yet an extremely effective idea.

So...while Alucard wasn't looking, Alexia slowly yet boldly walked towards his coffin...

_Meanwhile, back at the training field..._

Training session was going...somewhat smoothly. While Joe and Sydney were excellent with the physical activities such as running, jumping over poles and wall climbing, Benny and Ethan on the other-hand...sucked! Not surprising though, since they usually skipped gym class at school, unless it was either dodge ball or weight training, and spend most days playing video games and eating fast food products. It was just surprising that these two boys weren't fat!

Yet when it came to the shooting range it was the other way round! Both Benny and Ethan were real pros when it came to using firearms, even at such a long distance, they were good. Meanwhile, while Joe himself wasn't the best but certainly was a good shooter, Sydney however wasn't all that good. Although her shooting was good enough to injure a person, it wasn't enough to kill someone, much less a vampire.

"Alright, everyone hold your fire!" Pip commaded everyone. As soon as everyone ceased firing their firearms, Pip then walked up towards the young members of the group. "Alright, so far so good but you lot still need more practice sessions. Benny and Ethan, although your use of firearms are both professionally handled and expertly used, not to mention your aims are skilled, yet your physical skills are a disgrace! Even my own grandmother could do what you boys couldn't! And as for you Joe and Sydney, your pysical skills are great and everything, but you still need more practicing on using firearms, especially you Sydney. Your aims are alright against humans, but against the undead you won't stand a chance unless you can aim and fire properly."

"Oh pu-lease, as if using guns is the only way of defeating against vampire scum! I'll have you know that I do better in the battlefield when I fight face-to-face against my opponent then using a gun from a long distance," Sydney explained, crossing her arms while frowning.

"Are you crazy!? You might as well be walking in a death-trap by doing that! Don't you know that a vampire can move ten times faster than a human! Trust me, you wound't last ten seconds againsts an opponent like that!" one of the Wild Geese men exclaimed.

Sydney glared at the man that said it. "Fine then, why don't I demonstrate for you 'gentlemen' just to prove that even hand-to-hand combat can be very efficient," Sydney said while handing Benny her rifle, preparing herself. Before Sydney had a chance to demonstrate, a loud animal-like roar was heard, followed by a scream that the young members recognized so easily.

Joe sighed heavily. "Oh Lexi, what have you done THIS time?!"

* * *

Sorry I hadn't uploaded this sooner, but not only did I have to finish my university work, but I went off to Japan for the Christmas and New year holidays. Didn't really have the time to write more of my story. Of course that also means that the next Chapter will take quite a while as well. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.


End file.
